Desafió de Black a Black
by NatLB
Summary: Regulus harto de que su sobreprotector hermano mayor se meta en su vida amorosa, por salirse del problema en medio de una discusión le "desafió", con Potter de testigo. Remus Lupin cambia, se descubren cosas, aclaran y entre hermanos se apoyan.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece obviamente a J.K. Rowling y a los otros que adquirieron sus derechos.

No escribo con fines de lucro ni nada de eso, solo para calmar mi imaginación (?) y mente nada inocente (?).

Se me olvida poner esto y es importante xB

Otra historia de mis cachorros... espero que les guste **;)**

* * *

**Prologo**

Quizás en otras circunstancias Regulus no tendría que montar todo este teatro para terminar siendo un desafío, quizás… no. No hay quizás. Nunca lo habrá si tu hermano mayor es un sobreprotector como todos… *suspira* afortunados sean los hijos únicos porque de ellos será una vida románticamente tranquila.

Pero… ¿De dónde viene todo este drama?

Originalmente de la relación que mantenían escondidos Regulus y Barty Jr. lo cual significaría esconderse, tanto de la mayoría que aun no se sentía cómodo con este tipo de pareja, como de sus compañeros de casas y por sobretodo del hermano sobreprotector de Regulus, Sirius Black.

Después que este "perro" sospechara y no los dejara solos ni a sol ni a sombra, Regulus en un intento desesperado ataco el punto débil de su hermano, Remus Lupin.  
Reg no era ciego, podía ver el trato distinto que tenia Sirius con Lupin ¿Y que eran esos sobrenombres? **¿**"**Paddy**"**? ¿**"**Moony**"**?** Merlín era obvio, pero solo los ciegos o las fanáticas (y algunos fanáticos) muy enamoradas de su hermano no lo veían… probablemente hasta ellos mismos…

Quizás no estaba equivocado, probablemente tenía razón pero lo que no sabía Reg era que el trato distinto de sobreprotección se debía a la condición de Remus. O eso es lo que se querían creer.


	2. Como empezó todo…

**Como empezó todo…**

—¿Qué me reclamas?, al menos comparto mi vida con alguien…— le lanzo una mirada furibunda —tú no te preocupas ni de tus propios amigos— acuso. Sirius quedo confundido _'¿Qué dice?'_.

—¿De qué hablas?— pregunto y luego se paro desafiante frente a su hermanito —¡Yo si me preocupo por ellos!—

—Claro…— respondió con sorna —Tu— le apunto —has tenido novia, Potter esta babeando por Evans y hasta Pettigrew se ha acostado con alguien— _ 'Ignoraremos el hecho que probablemente se deba a que ella estaba drogada o cosida a más no poder' _se dijo a sí mismo.

—¿Y?— pregunto Sirius no sabiendo a que quería llegar.

—¿Y Lupin?— pudo ver la reacción de Sirius. Un paso atrás dudoso, levanto los brazos sin llegar a "defenderse", abrió los ojos sorprendido pero lo disimulo rápidamente y cambio su postura corporal. Reg era muy bueno leyendo los gestos de las personas —estas tan pendiente en tus bromitas, escapes y las sin cerebro con las que te acuestas que no ves que tu amigo esta solo— aclaro, conociendo a su hermano… tenía que…

—No me cambies el tema— respondió Sirius, cambiando ÉL, claramente el tema.

—¿Cambiar el tema?— pregunto mordaz —Yo no cambio el tema. El tema es que vienes a molestarme a mí, por ser tu el "hermano mayor" cuando ni siquiera puedes ayudar a Lupin— termino por decir cruzándose de brazos.

Antes de que Sirius hablara uno de los involucrados llego jalado de la capa por otro que no venia al cuento.

—Sirius traje a Jr. aunque no se para que lo necesitas— decía mientras jaloneaba de Barty y caminaba hasta donde los otros —¿Qué pasa?— pregunto cuando vio a los dos Black.

—Mi hermanito dice que no me preocupo por Remus—

—Es verdad— contesto el otro —reclama de mi vida sentimental cuando ni a Lupin puede ayudar—

Los hermanos nuevamente se lanzaron miradas asesinas mientras James se revolvía el cabello. Barty seguía inconsciente.  
Sirius al reconocer ese gesto de su hermano en bromas, sabía que Potter estaba nervioso.

—¿Qué?— pregunto molesto.

—Es ve… tiene razón Sirius— dijo el otro mirando el diseño del techo _'¿Sera de algún periodo Muggle o Mágico?'_

—Habla— demando el mayor de los Black.

—Estas muy pendiente de tu hermano… y es entendible, aunque yo no tenga y bueno, todos los presentes creo que no somos vírgenes así que… el único que queda es Lupin— dijo mientras observaba volver en si a Barty.

—Creo que no todos somos NO vírgenes— respondió amenazante Sirius por el comentario de su amigo.

Barty rio al escuchar eso.

—Si lo dices por tu hermano… digamos que aprendió del mayor— con eso se gano un golpe de Sirius y este un hechizo de su hermano.

—¡Cállate!— grito el mayor de los presentes sin saber a quién iba dirigido o porque dijo específicamente aquello.

—Eso demuestra lo mal amigo que eres…— comento Reg como que no quiere la cosa.

—¿A qué quieres llegar?— le pregunto James que no entendía de que se trataba todo esta mención de la vida privada y sexual de su amigo.

—Que mi hermano no se meta en mi vida— ante ese comentario sonrió como todo Black en la casa de Slytherin lo haría —te desafío Sirius y creo que Potter estará de acuerdo— el mencionado levanto las manos en señal de rendición —¿Por qué no ayudas a Lupin a ser como tú?—

James chasqueo los dedos —Si se preocupa por Remus puede venir a preocuparse por ti— Reg asintió. Barty internamente agradeció a Potter.

—Eres mi hermano…— empezó Sirius.

—Pero Remus es tu amigo ¿O preferirías que tuviera una mala experiencia?— ante eso Sirius se mordió el labio molesto, era un buen punto.

—Vamos Sirius, puedes transformar a Remus y luego molestas a tu hermano— sonrió con malicia James, no creía que Remus se deje llevar por las ideas de Black pero no estaba mal ver en que terminaría todo esto.

—Pues está decidido— dijo Barty levantándose del suelo —Sirius debe ayudar a Lupin con su vida amorosa y si lo logra podrá preocuparse por su hermano— se froto las manos como dando por terminado el asunto.

—¿Y porque después de Remus tengo que ver a Reg?— no quería, algo le decía que podría descubrir una cosa que no le agradaría.

—Porque siempre defiendes a tus amigos y te fuiste de casa, creo que no necesito decirte cuáles son tus prioridades— respondió Reg. Ante eso Sirius no pudo excusarse, estaba metido en un lio gordo… MUY GORDO. 

_Continuara..._

* * *

Bueno esta historia ya le tenia publicada en otra pagina y dije... why not?  
(No tiene nada que ver el que se vea pobre mi perfil xD )


	3. Enterándome de la vida sentimental de mí

**Enterándome de la vida sentimental de mí amigo.**

Después de "intentar" (por no decir que se paso la semana evitando a Remus y a dos serpientes) hablar con Remus, llego el momento a los 9 días desde que le desafío formalmente Regulus a Sirius.  
Desafío entre Blacks.

Dos Merodeadores caminaban hacia el patio.

—Aun no entiendo cómo te pueden expulsar por dos meses de la clase de Adivinación— decía Remus incrédulo —¡Adivinación!— levanto las manos en un gesto desesperado. Sirius rio internamente por eso, su amigo tendía a enfadarse fácilmente cuando se trataba de clases o estudios, que decir de los trabajos.

—Es uno de mis tantos dones…— Remus le dio una mirada molesta —¿A dónde vamos?— pregunto a su amigo pero sin darle oportunidad a responder añadió —Al lago, nos estiramos en el suelo y dormimos— ya se imaginaba pasar unas horas tranquilo allí.

—Bien, tú te relajas y yo leo— comento Remus.

Y así llegaron, Sirius se dejo caer a la orilla del lago con todo su formado cuerpo estirado para sentir el calor del sol. Remus se sentó más atrás, apoyando en un árbol donde se quedo leyendo un libro de literatura Muggle. Pasaron en silencio bastante tiempo.

—Moony— llamo Sirius ganándose una mirada por sobre el libro de Remus. Sirius estaba con la cabeza inclinada más atrás viendo al revés a su amigo —tengo una duda—

Remus conociendo a Sirius, suspiro, cerro su libro y palmeo el suelo a su lado. Sirius como si fuera un perro llego al lugar y se apoyo en Remus.

—¿Por qué no sales con nadie?— ante la pregunta Remus dejo de enredar sus dedos en el cabello de Sirius, lo pensó y se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que por mi timidez— aclaro ante la mirada que le dirigió Sirius —sabes que no soy bueno hablando con otros—

—Pero si puedes ayudar a los pequeños "Don Prefecto Perfecto"—

—Son niños Sirius, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué los ignore? No podría hacer eso—

—Eres muy blando— se quejo en broma ganándose un pequeño golpe por parte de Remus.

—¿A qué viene todo esto?—

—Es que como no te he visto salir con nadie…— nuevamente observo a su amigo quien nuevamente se encogió de hombros —bueno no creo que seas más casto que la dama gorda— dijo en broma pero observo como Remus se ruborizaba.

Ambos permanecieron en un silencio un tanto incomodo.

—¿Entonces? ¿Te gusta…?— dejo la pregunta al aire.

Remus suspiro nuevamente, no le gustaba hablar de su vida privada y mucho menos si esta estaba ligada directamente al lobo. Ninguno de sus amigos sabía que siendo licántropo solo tenía una pareja para toda la vida y que por eso debía escoger bien, mucho menos que esto tenía ventajas. Una era ser bisexual, si esto se puede considerar ventaja por otros y la otra es que, solo teniendo una oportunidad, el lobo de por si era muy bueno en la cama.

Hay casos en la que la mayoría de los licántropos era personas muy similares a Sirius, sonrisas gamberras, buen cuerpo, actitud y todo, lo cual estaba muy ligado a un poder de seducción mayor a los demás mortales pero había casos minoritarios donde no se tenía nada de esto.

Remus era un caso aparte. Tenía las técnicas pero era tímido (sin contar que no creía posible que alguien compartiera la vida con un licántropo como él). El humano se imponía por sobre al lobo en este tema.

—Soy… soy bisexual Sirius— todos los licántropos lo eran, TODOS.

—Vaya… entonces tienes de donde escoger— le molesto en broma, ambos no pudieron evitar reír —y… ¿tienes a alguien en mente?— Remus negó.

—Estoy bien así… si me gustara alguien… créeme que serás el primero en saber— observo el cielo, por extraño que pareciera estaba despejando, después de todo un día gris.

—Pero no harás nada— concluyo al conocer tanto a su amigo. Remus le sonrió —¿Por ser tímido?— pregunto empezando a enfadarse.

Remus bufo en molestia de por "a donde terminaría esto", rasco detrás de las orejas de Sirius para que se calmara, aun en su verdadera forma conservaba cosas de Padfoot.

—No creo que sea lo mejor Sirius— admitió —pero estoy bien así— le sonrió —además tengo que preocuparme de mis tres mascotas como para pensar en una relación—

—¿Tres mascotas?— lo miro con una ceja alzada para después caer en cuenta de la broma. Golpeo a Remus en las costillas aunque este aun seguía riendo.

—Bien… enumerando— dijo a la vez que levantaba la mano —Aun eres virgen. Eres bisexual. Por tu timidez no das el primer paso. No quieres una relación por el momento— concluyo con cuatro dedos alzados, se quedo un momento pensativo —¿pero… has estado… en una… relación?—

Remus negó —Recuerdo una vez que un chico quiso tener algo conmigo pero era Muggle y yo tenía que volver a Hogwarts, después nos cambiamos de casa y no lo volví a ver—

—¿Nada más?—

—Bueno si no mal recuerdo… en cuarto una chica de Ravenclaw me invito a un baile pero me negué porque había Luna Llena—

—¿Besos?— Remus negó nuevamente —Ninguna relación, ni siquiera besos— se refregó la cara con una mano antes de mirar a Remus —¿No quieres probar?—

Remus quedo estático en su lugar y observo a Sirius.

—Digo… ser como yo…— intento aclarar.

—¿Un rompecorazones? ¿Asalta cunas? ¿Roba herencias? ¿Engreído, estúpido y después odiado al mismo tiempo que amado Sirius Black?— Sirius lo miro confuso —eso se escucha por los pasillos— le aclaro.

—Piensa en eso…— dijo dejando a un confundido Remus que no pregunto mas al Sirius tomar su varita para saber en qué horario estaban.

Ya tendrían DCAO, pese a las dudas de Remus era su clase favorita y no se la perdería por nada.

_Continuara..._


	4. Como se lo tomo Remus

**Como se lo tomo Remus cuando le explicaron…**

Después de DCAO vino Encantamientos, esta última clase no habría estado tan mal si no la compartieran con los Ravenclaw, cerebritos que en su mayoría levantaba la mano para responder las preguntas del Profesor.

Con pasos cansados y 25 puntos de diferencia con Ravenclaw, se dirigieron a la Torre de Astronomía.

—¿Tiene que estar en una torre?— pregunto cansado Peter.

—Es la Torre de Astronomía, idiota— dijo molesto Black de tener que subir TODA la torre.

—Tiene una vista que beneficia las clases y evaluaciones, Peter—

—El Prefecto Perfecto ha hablado— dijo James con voz solemne. Remus lo vio molesto.

—No te molestes Moony sabes cómo se pone Cuernitos al compartir una clase solo con Evans— le hablo Sirius a Remus de forma cómplice ganándose una queja de James sin haber escuchado nada. Los otros solo rieron.

—¿Por qué el Profesor tendría "asuntos importantes"?— pregunto Peter.

—Vamos Colagusano… siempre la misma pregunta. Solo tenemos que aceptar que tenemos clases compartida con Ravenclaw. Ya pasara el maldito mes— dijo James a mitad del recorrido de subida a la torre.

—Puto mes, James— corrigió —Todos van más rápido que nosotros— se quejo Sirius viendo pasar a unos compañeros en escoba.

—Eso pasa por molestar y enfurecer a la Profesora en clases— respondió Remus viendo molesto a los dos culpables. Por ellos, Peter y Remus tenían que subir a pie toda la torre, eso de la imagen de que sean "Los cuatro" lo estaba empezando a enojar, se ganaba castigos solo por estar sentado al lado de sus amigos.

—Remus no te enojes— dijo James viendo la cara del lupino —hablando de clases… ¿Qué pasa con las suyas?—

—¿Nuestras?—

—Si ya sabes por lo del…— se calló al ver a Sirius hacer gestos, metió la pata.

—¿Por lo del?— pregunto Remus empezando a enojarse.

—Es que…— hablo Peter. Sirius empezó a sudar más que cuando James abrió la boca —estábamos hablando… y entre tanto salió que tu… bueno ya sabes… con nadie…— Remus entrecerró los ojos y le pidió continuar —y los chicos pensaron… que quizás Sirius te podía ayudar—

—Habla claro Peter— por el tono que uso Remus, Peter intento tragarse todo el tartamudeo o cualquier cosa para echarle la culpa y quizás sentirse un poco más tranquilo.

—Como no sales con nadie pensaron que Sirius podía ayudarte, una especie de clases pero solo consejos y ver cómo te iba, estab… estamos preocupados Remus— dijo ocupando ojitos de pena.

—¿Pensaron que Sirius podía ayudarme a salir con alguien porque soy tímido?— los otros asintieron —¿No tendrían que haberme preguntado mi opinión al respecto?—

—Pensamos que te negarías— se defendió James —te conocemos pero… por favor Moony, solo inténtalo un tiempo, quizás te podrías beneficiar de todo esto—

Remus se quedo pensando _'Beneficiar…'_. Sabía que si no empezaba a buscar una pareja o por lo menos encontrar y saber quién era la pareja indicada podría molestar a Lunatico, quizás solo podría ocupar esto para conocer a la persona, acabar con la incertidumbre y después saber qué hacer.

Eso o que el propio Lobo se saliera de control al sentirse solo, ya era increíble que no le causara problemas y esto se debía a la presencia de sus amigos, también estando en forma animaga.

—Bien— dijo llegando a la puerta.

—¿¡BIEN!?— preguntaron entre incrédulos y muy sorprendidos los otros. Remus asintió.

—¿Quieres que Sirius te ayude a conseguir pareja?— volvió a preguntar James solo para asegurarse de no haber oído mal.

—Si James— dijo cansado Remus, sospechaba que sería sorpresivo pero no como para que los tres estén aun con la mandíbula caída —y cierran ya esa boca que llegamos— termino por decir, con eso entro al aula.

Sirius, James y Peter no lo podía creer, y pasaron toda la clase sin creerlo, volvieron a su torre empezando a digerir la respuesta, se acostaron cuando ya entendían que Remus acepto, finalmente con eso pudieron dormir.

Al despertar tarde y ver que Remus ya estaría camino al Comedor, Sirius le grito a James por su casi imprudencia al mencionar el desafío y agradeció a Peter por meter la pata, por esta vez la metió bien.

James le pregunto porque no quería que supiera la verdad, después de todo no lo tomo tan mal. Aunque pensándolo bien, acepto en que quizás mencionando el desafío por parte de **REGULUS**, se habría negado rotundamente y quizás hasta los habría hechizado.  
Entre los Merodeadores era conocido que Remus era el mejor con la varita. Si, tenía que estudiar mucho a diferencia de Sirius y James que solo lo leían una vez o con suerte ponían atención en clases, sin contar con que solo estudiaban hechizos para bromas.

Terminando porque Remus los sorprenda con un encantamiento o hechizo cuando les recriminaba su actuar o que él fuera uno de los afectados, sin contar que era peor cuando le recriminaban a él una broma por culpa de los otros. ¡Arde Troya en ese momento!

_Continuara..._


	5. Transformando a Lupin…

**Transformando a Lupin…**

Pasaron unos días en que Sirius se dedico solamente en observar a Remus. Su forma de caminar, de vestir, de comer, conversar, estudiar, etc.

También observo con quienes se juntaba ya que pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en la biblioteca, quizás Remus era el único que no veía como muchas de Ravenclaw lo veían o desnudaban con la mirada y algunos ellos. Como amigo le agrado la situación pero necesitaba ser objetivo.

Asique lo observo como quien mira a su enamorado... extrañamente no le fue difícil.

El pelo era castaño y parecía suave al tacto, cuando el sol reflejaba en ellos se veían más claros y a la vez más brillantes. Los ojos de Remus eran ámbar exceptuando cuando se acercaba la Luna Llena allí se empezaban a volver dorados y se conservaba un poco el color uno o dos días después de la transformación, eran muy expresivos sus ojos, a veces no era necesario preguntarle a Remus si le sucedía algo, literalmente sus ojos eran una ventana a su alma.

Su tez era blanca, pese a que durante el verano Remus se tostara podía volver a su color natural y en contraste con su pelo le quedaba de maravilla, lo único que podría tomarse a mal quizás eran las cicatrices que le cruzaban todo el cuerpo. Para Sirius eran cicatrices de guerra, esfuerzo, valor y superación, a su gusto no le quedaban mal se veía bien con ellas ya que disminuía su apariencia de niño, dejándolo como alguien que tiene 17 años. Tendría que estar atento al respecto de cómo el resto veían las cicatrices de Moony.

Su cuerpo, de por si Remus era delgado pese a que comiera tanto chocolate, sus músculos estaban marcados quizás no tanto como los de James o el propio Sirius pero eran lo justo para que su cuerpo fuera en cierta forma envidiable, se le notaban un poco de pectorales, abdominales, trapecios y los huesos de la cadera, vaya… esos huesitos, estos podrían tentar a cualquiera… hmmm… he… bueno, todo lo demás en su cuerpo estaba bastante firme, los glúteos eran la única diferencia, se veían blandos y tan suaves al tacto.

Su anatomía que diferenciaba a hombres de mujeres, saltaremos esta parte. Sirius no podía empezar a pensar en eso en medio de los pasillos, ya bastante era ver a Remus desde la perspectiva de una mujer ¿no? Porque así le veía… esto puede que explique el pequeño problema que se empezaba a formar en su entrepierna.

Ocupaba ropas más grandes y también varias prendas a la vez ya que no le gustaba el frio, solo cambiando la ropa podría sacar mucho mas partido.

Con esta base se preocupo en conversar con Remus y hacerle ver desde un punto objetivo a la vez que externo, que era alguien con muchas personas detrás, lo único es que ellas o ellos serian aun más tímidos que Remus.

Así que primero fue un cambio de actitud. No podía pedirle a Remus que dejara de estudiar si "quería llegar entero al matrimonio y tener hijos" (frase dicha por James para proteger su péqueña parte de la venganza de LA PELIRROJA) por eso tenían que hacer que Remus se soltara mas.

Integrándolo más en conversación fuera de su círculo de amigos, haciéndolo notar aun más. Remus tenía la facilidad del don de la palabra, dependiendo de lo que él quisiera tu responderías, si necesitabas alguien que te de consejos, una charla entretenida, te ayude con los estudios o hasta te arrulle para dormir, la voz, forma, timbre, palabras que ocupaba Remus, eran las perfectas.

Ya pasadas unas semanas se pudo apreciar como otros alumnos se acercaban a Remus por cualquier cosa y también le invitaban a sus salas comunes a pasar el rato y no solo estudiar.  
Ante eso Sirius le enviaba miradas a su hermanito, la cosa iba muy bien.

_Continuara..._


	6. Primera pelea entre Sirius y Remus

**Primera pelea entre Sirius y Remus.**

Todo fue de maravilla, viento en popa y subiendo, como le quieran poner. Remus paso de ser un "Don Prefecto Perfecto" a un "Merodeador" (ya no bajo la sombra, admitámoslo hay sombra, de James y Sirius)  
Lo único malo fue ver y escuchar cosas respecto de Remus.

Sirius estaba molesto, enfadado y si pudiera arrancarle un miembro a quien osase en preguntarle algo, no lo pensaría dos veces y lo haría. No se sentía tan molesto desde la pelea con su hermanito, razón por la cual ahora estaba más molesto.

Remus había dejado plantado a los otros Merodeadores ya que un Hufflepuff le pidió ayuda con un grupo de estudio, ese día tenían que ir a Hogsmeade y Remus no fue. Lo peor fue verlo ya en la tarde cuando Sirius salía de las tres escobas con ¿Amanda? ¿Carla? ¿Jasmine? Bueno esta que lo acompaña. Remus estaba siendo acompañado por dos puff y una puff, salían de Honeydukes con algunas bolsas y se devolvían rumbo al castillo. ¿Clase de estudio? ¡Y UNA PUTA MIERDA!

Los tres Merodeadores llegaron a su habitación cerca de las 10:27 (Sirius parecía Halcón viendo la hora) y Remus aun no llegaba, jugaron snap explosivo, tomaron whiskey de fuego y decidieron dormir para este momento eran las 12:03.

James y Peter cayeron rendidos después del problema que tuvieron en las tres escobas al Sirius volver a entrar enojado y empujando a todos, alguien no estuvo de acuerdo en ser tratado así, motivo por el cual golpeo a Sirius, este se defendió, aparecieron los amigos del hombre, James y Peter se unieron, volaban cosas hasta que Rosmerta cansada, con un hechizo saco a todos del local, quedando literalmente comiendo el suelo.

Sirius en cambio daba vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño. Miro la hora nuevamente 12:49 corrección 12:50. Aquí fue cuando escucho la puerta abrirse.

Remus entro silencioso, aunque debido a su equilibrio no pudo evitar tropezarse con las cosas.

—¿Bebiste?— escucho una voz, casi salta del lugar y pega un grito, excepto que tropezó y cayó sentado.

—¿Sirius?—

—¿Por qué llegas a esta hora?— estaba sentado en su cama viendo a Remus en el suelo.

—Estábamos estudiando— respondió mientras trataba de levantarse.

—¿Seguro?— alzo una ceja.

—Si… pero terminamos temprano así que después decidimos comer ya que no serviría ir a Hogsmeade— dijo con una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

—¿Entonces?—

—Me acompañaron a Honeydukes y a otras tiendas, después volvimos a la Sala Común de Hufflepuf y nos quedamos compartiendo—

—Estaban al lado de las cocinas— comento molesto.

—Si… pero si ellos hacen algo tratan de evitar molestar a los elfos, al contrario dejan en lo máximo posible de limpio para que ellos no trabajen tanto—

—Ok, entiendo esta parte— suspiro y espero a que Remus llegara a su cama —ahora ¿Por qué vienes en este estado?—

—¿A dónde habré escuchado eso antes?— se puso una mano en la boca mientras pensaba —¡YA SE! Es lo que yo te pregunto cuando tu— le apunto, aunque más bien se fue hacia adelante y quedo con el dedo apoyado en la nariz de Sirius —llegas en este estado—

—Como sea… ¿Qué paso?—

—Jugamos un juego Muggle de reto o algo así… no recuerdo bien la cosa es que disolvieron whiskey de fuego con jugo de calabaza— hizo un gesto de desagrado —no lo hagas así que tomamos eso— termino de decir una vez que cayó de espaldas contra el colchón.

Sirius bufo, salió de su cama para ayudar a lunático. Le saco la capa, los zapatos, le desabrocho el pantalón, los primeros botones de la camisa no eran necesarios aunque si le quito la cazadora que llevaba. Corrió la cubre y ayudo a Remus a recostarse nuevamente, lo cubrió para después ir a su baúl y sacar una poción para la resaca, no era tan necesaria pero sabía de la nula resistencia de Remus al licor.

Después de esto pudo dormir tranquilo aunque no evito que se molestara de todas maneras.

Al otro día Remus se disculpo por llegar así y explico mejor la situación. James y Peter se sorprendieron del GRAN cambio de Remus. Felicitaron a Sirius.

Esa mañana no fue diferente a otras, el otro día sí que lo fue. Sirius estaba caminando por los pasillos después de dejar a una Ravenclaw cerca de su torre después de bueno… tener un polvo con… con como se llame. En uno de los pasillos, escucha a dos personas, quizás prefecto o no, le daba igual solo tomaría otro camino para evitar toparse con gente hasta que escucho que hablaban de Remus.

No podía quedarse allí y que lo descubrieran, los pasillos cercanos estaban un poco en la penumbra, perfecto para transformarse en Padfoot.

—Te lo digo, el cambio es ¡GUAU!—

—Si… ahora es más accesible, que sea ayudante de los de sexto y quinto es lo mejor que le pudo haber sucedido—

—¿Por qué lo dices?—

—Entre todos ellos le pagan un poco a Lupin ya que generalmente se quedan muy entrada la noche estudiando y no lo quieren perjudicar, decidieron pagarle un poco por las clases y con eso se ha comprado ropa nueva—

_'La casaca que llevaba el otro día'_

—Si se ve bien… Anne quiere salir con el—

—¿Anne? ¿La de Ravenclaw?—

—Si… pero primero tendrá que pasar por sobre Julie— rio —ella sí que le ha estado echando el ojo y nada disimuladamente si no fuera por sus comentarios jamás me habría fijado en Lupin—

—Es verdad… tener a tu prima en tu casa es beneficioso—

—¡La espiaste!— grito —¿De qué te enteraste?—

—De lo que piensan de él y de cómo le ven el culo—

—También he escuchado de eso, aunque la mayoría quiere saber cómo tiene el paquete— ambos rieron.

—Si es así, creo que Matt será el primero ya le ha dicho a Remus—

—¿Le dijo?—

—Claro…—

—¿Qué respondió?—

—Que lo pensaría, por el momento estaba bien así… aunque sabes que Matt siendo un gay declarado y que cuando le pone el ojo a alguien, nadie se le rinde, tiene más…—

—… probabilidades de encamarse con Lupin. Tenemos que pedirle una foto—

—Las chicas ya le han espiado—

—Son una ¡Enfermas!— rio.

Sirius no quiso escuchar mas, gruñendo se devolvió a la habitación. Tendría que hablar con Remus de ese tal Matt, Anne y todas esas personas.

Una de las peores noches de Sirius. El amanecer para que decir.

—Remus tenemos que hablar— dijo de forma seria Sirius mirando fijamente al lupino. James y Peter los observaron extrañados. Peter iba a abrir la boca cuando en eso Sirius los fulmina con la mirada y gruñe para luego gritar —¡DIJE REMUS!—

Los otros ante el enojo inminente de Sirius quisieron seguir viviendo, en menos de lo que se dice **"JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE MIS INTENCIONES NO SON BUENAS"** ya estaban saliendo de la torre.

—¿Qué ocurre?—

—Quiero que me digas que te pasa con un tal Matt—

—¿Matt?— pregunto, quedo pensando —¿El Ravenclaw?— quiso aclarar.

—No sé, solo sé que se llama Matt— dijo molesto, casi gruñendo las palabras.

—¿Qué ocurre con él?—

—¿Qué te dijo?—

—¿Me dijo?— Sirius se paró de la cama y quedo parado delante de Remus.

—Eso pregunte— trato de sonar amable, fallando en el intento.

—Pues… que quería… salir conmigo ¿por?—

—No saldrás con él ni con ningún Ravenclaw o estúpido Hufflepuff— sentencio mientras se sentaba nuevamente en su cama.

—¿Creí que la gracia de todo esto era que saliera con alguien?— pregunto de forma irónica —¿O estoy mal?—

—Solo no saldrás con él y punto—

—Lo siento Sirius pero eso lo decidiré yo— con eso empezó a terminar de vestirse para salir de la habitación.

Sirius se paro detrás de Remus, noto como este estaba más alto pero aun así no se intimido.

—DI. JE. QUE. NO. SAL. DRAS. CON. EL.— gruño en la espalda de Remus.

—Si quiero salir con él con Anne con Severus o quien sea… ¡ES MI MALDITO PROBLEMA!— termino por gritar, sin dignarse en ver a Sirius.

—No lo permitiré— dijo cruzándose de brazos en forma de haber ganado la discusión.

—No eres nadie para impedírmelo Canuto— con eso Remus salió de la habitación.  
Remus 1 / Sirius 0

Sirius no sabía cómo sentirse, bien porque su amigo mostraba más determinación o enojo al muy estúpido no darse cuenta de lo que hablaban de él, ¿Qué no veía que Sirius trataba solo de protegerlo? Al parecer no.

_Continuara..._


	7. Te estás describiendo Black

**Te estás describiendo Black.**

La situación se volvió incomoda para Sirius después del "pequeño" problema. Remus había decidido tener una relación con Matt, terminando porque él estuviera de un humor de los mil demonios, _'Slytherin se ve tentadora a esta altura de año'_… pese a eso se alegro al enterarse por James que se entero por Lily que le dijo Remus, que no pasaría mas allá, cosas de él. Fuese como fuese, Sirius estaba feliz en un 12.93%, el resto era principalmente enojo hacia el Rav y molestia a su Moony.

—Black puedes cambiar tu cara— dijo Lily acercándose a la mesa.

—Cállate— Lily alzo una ceja a modo de pregunta muda a los otros dos. Remus no estaba allí.

—Tranquila Lily— ignoro el _**"—SOY EVANS PARA TI—" **_—es lo único que ha dicho los últimos días—

—Al menos no lo dice en clase— agradeció Peter, recién en dos días terminaría el castigo de limpiar la lechuzeria con James.

Lily se sentó el lado de Black, para alegría de James, sorpresa de Peter y molestia de Sirius, ya que ese SOLIA ser el lugar de Remus.

—Necesitas hablar— Sirius negó —te escucho…— negación nuevamente.

—No lo intentes Lily ni a mi— se señalo James —me ha querido decir que le pasa— dijo alzando las manos. En su expresión se podía leer "y soy su amigo, que digo ¡HERMANO!".

—Raro— comento para luego sacar una manzana.

—¿Qué cosa?— pregunto Sirius.

—Remus generalmente dice que necesitas conversar con alguien— Sirius bufo molesto —entonces tiene que ver con Remus— sonrió, a continuación saco su varita y apunto a la manzana la cual quedó pelada y cortada sobre un plato.

—¿Cómo se llama eso?—

—¿El hechizo, Potter?—

—No, eso que hiciste con Padfoot—

—¿Psicología inversa?— James asintió —no fue tanto eso, en realidad… podríamos decir que son cosas de mujeres— observo como Peter le señalaba la manzana —Después te digo el hechizo— le guiño un ojo cómplice. James quedo embobado.

—Te das cuenta Peter, es la más grandiosa mujer que podemos conocer— comento sin darse cuenta que Lily seguía allí, ella se ruborizo y James suspiro.

—Bueno Black… ¿vas a contarnos?— pregunto con la mano dentro de su mochila. El rostro de Sirius notaba negación pero antes que respondiera añadió —¿Sabían que Remus se perforo la oreja?—

Los otros la miraron con la boca abierta. Lily entendió a lo que se refería Remus cuando hablaba de esos tres, no pudo reprimir una risita.

—¿Qué hizo qué?— pregunto Peter a medio tragar. James le golpeo en la cabeza indignado de que preguntara con la boca llena a SU Lily, era una dama.

—Se perforo la oreja— repitió Lily, dejo la mochila a un lado.

—¿Cómo lo hizo?—

—Si mal no recuerdo comento que una Ravenclaw hace perforaciones en el mundo Muggle, por lo tanto ella puede perforar aquí—

—¿Cómo sabes que en verdad lo hizo?— especifico la pregunta Black.

—Bueno supuestamente tiene que echarse suero unas veces al día pero no tenemos así que agua con sal sirve, yo le ayudo—

—¡Pero eso arde!— exclamó Peter cubriéndose ambas orejas.

—Lo sé pero es un buen cicatrizante—

—¿En qué parte?— hablo James imaginando donde podría hacerse uno.

—En la parte superior aunque quiere otro más abajo a la altura del trago pero en la hélice—

—¿Para qué mierda se quiso hacer eso?— pregunto molesto Sirius.

—No lo sé pero creo… que tiene que ver con ese Matt— Sirius la vio con una ceja alzada —no es el ser más agradable del mundo— respondió.

—Es un idiota— dijo Sirius a su vez.

—¿Qué les pasa con Matt?— pregunto Peter.

—Es un idiota engreído que anda perforando el cuerpo de Moony. Jamás nosotros quisimos que se hiciera algo ya es suficiente con la luna— James vio a Lily quien le resto importancia al tema.

—En eso te apoyo, Black— los tres la vieron —ustedes lo ayudan durante la noche yo durante el día, conversamos— observo la mesa de Ravenclaw —no me agrada ese Matt—

—Si… creo que somos varios pero Remus está feliz con el— comento James deprimido de que su amigo este con su pareja y no con ellos.

—La gracia de toda es mierda Prongs, era que Remus se consiguiera alguien que valiera la pena—

—¿Cómo es eso?— pregunto Lily.

—Sí. Que lo apoye para cuando Remus le cuente de su "ppp", lo entienda, lo cure, lo proteja pero a la vez lo distraiga de sus propios deberes, un día lo terminaran consumiendo. Que disfruten un día leyendo, conversando o simplemente siendo una compañía silenciosa— Lily lo vio extrañada.

—¿Sabes que te estás describiendo Black?— le dijo en el oído. Sirius la observo dándole segundos para correr pero Lily, inteligentemente, se sentó junto con James.

—¿Qué pasa?— pregunto el enamorado viendo a Sirius y a Lily.

—Nada James— sonrió —solo creo que ya entendí a lo que se refería Black— miro al mencionado —te apoyare en tu decisión— sonriendo le explico a Peter del hechizo.

Sirius observo a la mesa de Ravenclaw, podía ver a Remus y a Matt sentados muy juntos, el último tenía una mano en la rodilla de Remus. Colérico salió pateando la perra del Comedor.

Lily y otro personaje se fijaron en la reacción de Sirius.

_Continuara..._


	8. Consecuencias de un desafío terminado

** Consecuencias de un desafío terminado.**

Después de esa revelación por parte de Evans. Sirius se encargaba de no quedarse solo en algún pasillo, comedor o algo. Preferiblemente trataba de evitarla y con eso tenía que evitar a James ya que ahora la Prefecta y el idiota eran amigos al parecer o simplemente se toleraban mejor.

Fue un mes extraño, sobre todo porque la mayoría del alumnado femenino quería salir con Black, este trataba de ignorarlas, necesitaba pensar, estar solo para así aclararse. Lástima que a los Profesores no les importara ya que la última semana mandaron muchos deberes y trabajos.

—¿Por qué hacemos esto?— pregunto Peter viendo su pergamino en blanco de Transformación, un metro de largo sin escribir.

—Cállense— al parecer Lily había adoptado esa forma de hablar de Black —por su culpa todo séptimo tiene que hacer este trabajo—

—Tranquila Lily, además no fue culpa nuestra— Lily lo vio escéptica —el hechizo que nos lanzo Snape era de efecto retardado jamás pensamos que nuestras manos se saldrían de control—

—Terminando de lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra ¿no, Potter?—

—Estas enojada— dijo triste —créeme que lo sentimos, nosotros no queremos hacer trabajos tan largos—

—Hacemos mucho o limpiamos mucho Lily—

—¿Cómo es eso, Peter?—

—Castigos pelirroja— hablo Black llevando ya la mitad del pergamino.

—¿Qué te ocurre Sirius?— pregunto incrédulo James observando a su hermano, se acomodo las gafas. Si, llevaba la mitad.

—¿Por?— todos miraron su pergamino —no tengo la menor idea— dijo sorprendido pero a la vez desganado.

—Estamos haciendo un trabajo como corresponde, con Lily, sin Remus y hemos estado estudiando— hablo Peter —algo está ocurriendo—

—Maduran— dijo Lily, observo contenta a Sirius —jamás pensé que vería este día— Sirius le saco la lengua y le lanzo el tintero.

—¡BLACK!— chillo.

—Tranquila Lily, está encantado para que desaparezca— la tranquilizo James.

—¿Para qué quieren que desaparezca?—

—Compramos menos pergaminos y mas artículos de broma— dijo Peter mientras sacaba un chocolate.

Sirius miro con nostalgia la tableta.

—¿Quieres hablar, Sirius?— pregunto Lily quien se dio cuenta. Sirius negó —de acuerdo estaré para cuando lo necesites— le dedico una sonrisa amable, con eso volvió a su propio pergamino sin evitar poder ver admirada el lugar donde se supone que estaría la mancha de tinta. _'Tanto potencial que tiene como prioridad las bromas'_ suspiro.

Más tarde James y Lily estaban por terminar el "famoso trabajo" mientras Sirius ayudaba a Peter ya que termino hace bastante tiempo.

Sirius ignoro los cambios que hacia Peter, observo las escaleras y pudo ver a Remus subiendo con su mochila. Los otros al no escuchar cómo le gritaba a Peter le vieron, siguieron su mirada cuando ven a Remus acercarse al retrato para salir, afuera lo esperaba Matt. Sirius y Lily lo vieron con desagrado, James se mordió la lengua para no reír.

Sirius trato de seguir ayudando a Peter pero le fue imposible. Le dirigió una mirada a Lily quien asintió y salió del retrato. Necesitaba estar solo y su habitación no servía, menos cuando la esencia de Remus estaría allí y qué decir de las típicas interrupciones de Peter para buscar algo.

Se dirigió con pasos lentos a la Sala de los Menesteres.

_**"**—**¿Sabes que te estás describiendo Black?**—**"**_

La pregunta de la pelirroja daba vueltas por su mente. ¿Sabía o quizás fue meramente inconsciente?

_'¿Que me ocurre con Remus? No. ¿Desde cuándo podría ocurrirme algo con Remus? Quizás solo estoy confundido al ayudarle, eso y el que no lo veamos solo lo hizo… Mierda. Ni una puta excusa. NI U-NA. No puedo darme A MI MISMO una maldita y PUTA excusa. ¡Merlín!_

_¿Dónde quedo ese Sirius Black a quien todas las tipas querían estar con él, ser la envidia del resto, conocido Merodeador… donde?'_

Llego a la Sala, apareció la puerta y la abrió.

_'En cualquier parte menos aquí… ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA HACE ESE TAL MATT CON **MI** REMUS AQUÍ Y SOLOS?!'_

Quedo estático al ver a ese par entre cojines prácticamente devorándose la boca y aprovechándose de la situación. Matt tenía sus manos en el torso de SU Moony. SU MOONY.

O bien, quizás no era necesario pensar tanto, los celos que sentía ahora explicaban todo. Le gustaba Remus J. Lupin y no podía evitarlo.  
¿Desde cuándo? No interesaba, solo sabía que no permitiría que ese idiota le volviera a poner una de sus sucias manos encima de SU Remus.

Tomo la puerta y dándose media vuelta salió azotando la (antes bien decorada) puerta… si tuviera la fuerza de Remus, se le notarían las marcas de sus dedos.

Adentro los otros saltaron.

_Continuara..._


	9. Hermano eres un idiota, te gusta

**Hermano eres un idiota, te gusta.**

Después de ese descubrimiento trato por todos los medios de ignorar el sentimiento. En vez de avanzar retrocedía. Porque… ¿Qué podía darle él a Remus?

Vivía de allegado donde los Potter, no tenía ni un mísero knuts. Sabia y todos lo sabían, que las relaciones para Sirius no eran primordiales, podía estar con alguien, tener sexo y tal vez ir a Hogsmeade juntos pero cuando la cosa de ponía formal él lo dejaba hasta allí. ¿Si le ocurría lo mismo con Remus? No podía permitir que Remus perdiera un amigo, uno de verdad, uno que sabía su secreto. Pese a que se perdonasen y sigan siendo amigos, las cosas jamás volverían a ser lo mismo.

Como todos los últimos días, se dirigió hacia las mazmorras de Slytherin. Solo.

Aunque no estaba solo en el sentido estricto de la palabra, ya que no quería estar con sus amigos porque eso significaría ver a la pelirroja y que ella quisiera hablar. O… estaba entre las piernas de alguna tipa.

Llego a la entrada de las Mazmorras.

—Sangre Pura— susurro permitiendo que la pared se deslizara, entro y se dirigió a los dormitorios de los alumnos de 5to año.

Regulus estaba ordenando su habitación compartida con Morgan.  
Era hermano de Sirius pero eran completamente diferentes. Sirius ventilaba su vida privada, él no. Sirius tenía un cuerpo muy bien formado, el de él era normal. Sirius tenia ojos grises con destellos azules, él los tenia grises pero con destellos violáceos. Sirius era un desordenado compulsivo, Reg era una persona compulsiva respecto al orden y la limpieza. La luna y el sol pero ambos eran astros.

Terminaba de acomodar el escritorio con todos sus apuntes y deberes cuando la puerta se abre.

—Barty— sonrió pero se le fue de la cara al ver a su hermano —¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunto alterado. Siendo hermanos o no, era un Gry en territorio de serpientes.

Sirius suspiro desganado —Vengo a meterme en tu vida… ya sabes el trato… y eso…—

—Bien… bien— decía nervioso, observo su habitación, estaba más o menos terminada, tomo su varita y empujo a su hermano fuera de allí —vamos a hablar afuera—

Bajaron ambos unas escaleras y llegaron al centro, muchas miradas se dirigieron a Sirius quien los ignoro.

—Severus— pidió Reg a su amigo para sacar intacto a su hermano de allí.

—Bien…— bufo este. Se acerco donde Reg y camino delante de ambos Black —¿Puedo preguntar que hace este aquí?— pregunto de forma despectiva señalando al mayor.

—Está deprimido, creo… no sé…—

Severus escucho el murmullo de un hechizo y con un **Protego** defendió a ambos Black.

—¡¿Quién fue el idiota que no pensó?!— pregunto molesto —¿Saben que lo peor que podemos hacer es atacar a un león dentro de la Mazmorra? ¿O son tan imbéciles como Black?— Regulus frunció el ceño —Sirius Black— aclaro. Todos guardaron sus varitas.

—Ayúdame Sev— pidió Reg cuando su hermano se desmayo sobre el—

—¿Qué le ocurre?— lo examino con la varita —no es un hechizo— miro la piedad del menor. Reg sabía jugar sus cartas. Severus apunto nuevamente con su varita —esta desnutrido— informo.

—¿Qué hago?—

—Llevémoslo a la habitación de Malfoy, allí le daré una poción— lo fulmino con la mirada y varita en cuello —pobre que digas algo— Reg asintió.

Estaban en la habitación del Prefecto ya que este la tenía solo para él. Severus llego con algunos ingredientes, caldero y frascos.

—¿Qué hago?— pregunto Reg, no era tan bueno como Severus pero no se le daba mal pociones.

—Ayúdame a cortar los ingredientes y tú te excusaras con Malfoy si aparece—

—¿Si aparezco?— pregunto este desde la puerta, antes de mirar a los otros venenosamente, observo el bulto en su cama —¿Qué hace Black aquí, Sev?— pregunto molesto —se supone que ocuparíamos la cama—

—No soy tu puta Malfoy, si quieres acostarte con alguien tienes a Narcissa— respondió Severus pendiente de la poción.

—Bien— bufo —¿Qué ocurre con Black?—

—Está desnutrido— informo Reg.

—Y no ha dormido mucho— complemento Snape.

—¿Qué hace aquí?— pregunto Lucius sentándose al borde de su cama.

—Vino a verme… aunque…— frunció el ceño. Malfoy alzo elegantemente su ceja —vino a molestarme con Barty. Hermano mayor— añadió.

—¿Sales con Barty?— pregunto sorprendido Malfoy ¿Cómo no se entero antes?—

—Desde tercero— dijo Severus. Reg lo vio entre sorprendido y molesto —Se notaba pero como no lo hacían público, los otros lo aceptaron tranquilamente—

Para cuando Sirius despertó se encontraba solo acompañado por Regulus. Malfoy y Snape decidieron ir a dar una vuelta, prometiendo que volverían para sacar a Sirius de allí.

—¿Qué paso?— pregunto mientras intentaba incorporarse.

—Eso quiero saber yo, no has comido ni dormido bien— se cruzo de brazos y le dirigió la mirada de su Madre. Sirius sintió un escalofrió que le recorría la espalda —¿Tiene que ver con que Lupin tenga novio?—

—¡QUE!— grito Sirius.

—Eres mi hermano pero eso no te quita lo idiota… te gusta Lupin y estas depresivo ya que lo asumiste después de permitirle estar con alguien más—

—¿De qué hablas?— Sirius no lo podía creer, ¿acaso todos lo sabían menos él?

—Tranquilo… bueno creo que sabes que soy gay— medio sonrió a su hermano —y se nota que tratas diferente a Lupin— Sirius pidió una explicación sin cambiar ninguna facción, conocimiento entre hermanos —Si alguien le hace algo tu lo vengas pero no solo eso, estas a punto de dejar moribunda a la persona ya que toco a tu amigo. Si pasa con Potter tu solo respondes con otra broma igual que con el caso de Peter. Actúas diferente y estas más molesto desde que Lupin sale con ese Ravenclaw… quizás antes no se notaba ya que estabas perdido debajo de una falda pero con esto viste a Lupin con otros ojos, te diste cuenta de lo que el resto ve… te ha gustado, asumiría yo que desde la primera vez que lo viste. Ahora que alguien más lo aparto de tu lado y no con buenas intenciones, quieres matar al Rav ¿me equivoco?—

—Te detesto—

—Para eso son los hermanos— sonrió como todo Black —ahora que lo sabes… ¿Qué harás? Y no me digas que nada, un Black jamás se rinde pero si estas complicado… quizás puedas venir en un futuro por ayuda, a cambio de que no me molestes ni a Barty—

—¿Ayuda?—

—¿Quieres separar a ese Rav que no lo merece... de Lupin, no?— Sirius asintió —ya vendrás a mi— dijo Reg de forma sombría.

Más tarde llegaron Severus y Malfoy, sacaron a Sirius prácticamente a patadas de la Mazmorra para volver rápidamente a la habitación.

_Continuara..._


	10. Saboteando una relación

**Saboteando una relación.**

Regulus no estaba equivocado. Si bien no podía ponerse como el hombre ese del que Remus leía…

Sherlock Holmes. Y empezar a deducir cosas respecto del barro de sus zapatos o de palabras como "RACHE", podía tener su red de vagabundos, aunque aquí solo fuera Peter.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo?— pregunto Peter escondido cerca de la entrada de la Torre de Ravenclaw con Sirius.

—Te transformaras en rata, espiaras a ese Matt— modo despectivo activado —sabrás sus secretos y yo te haré la tarea por dos meses— Peter lo vio molesto —y te compr… te CONSEGUIRÉ COMIDA— arreglo, comprarle a Peter era convertirse prácticamente en un vagabundo, ¿ese no tenia fondo o qué?

—No estoy seguro…—

Sirius apoyo sus manos en los hombros de Peter para luego apretarle, lo giro un poco, luego lo observo con una mirada demente, maniática, enojada y peligrosa.

—Me convertiré en perro y te comeré o mejor aun… te dejo en la lechuzeria—

—Me parece que con la tarea y comida estoy bien— dijo nervioso, trago saliva y se transformo cuando un Rav se acerco.

Espero una semana para tener noticias.

Peter le informo que Matt era un poco manipulador, que intentaba meterse lo más rápido en los pantalones de Remus y que estando con él, buscaba compañía en otra parte, sin olvidar lo más importante.

**"**—**Dijo que esperaba que alguien que valiera la pena se volviera Gay… necesitaba descargarse con alguien ya que Lupin no parece estar muy dispuesto a entregar ese culote**—**"**

_'¿Por qué llevando ya cerca de tres meses aun Remus no quiere hacerlo…?'_ se preguntaba siempre que recordaba lo que le dijo Peter.

Ese día se acerco donde sus amigos, pondría su plan en marcha.

—Chicos tengo algo importante que decirles— informo a los otros dos y a la pelirroja.

—¿Ocurre algo malo?— pregunto Lily observando atrás a Remus. Sirius quería saltar de felicidad de que podría escuchar lo que diría, exceptuando porque Matt lo seguía de cerca.

—Si… mi hermano tiene problemas con su relación… así que me pidió que lo ayudara—

—¿Cómo?— pregunto James sacándole un trozo de fruta del plato de Lily, hace poco que se habían hecho novios. Prongs ese día se desmayo, ya tendría que burlarse pero primero, Remus.

—¿Cómo crees?— pregunto cuando Remus llego a su lado y ponía atención. Lily observo la fugaz mirada de Sirius a Remus.

—Dime que no harás eso… por favor— pidió Lily.

—¿Qué cosa?— preguntaron James y Peter.

—Salir con hombres…— cortó Lily mirando fijamente a Sirius quien sonreía ganador.

—¡Exacto!— James y Peter abrieron la boca sorprendidos y boquearon intentando decir algo. Remus lo observo fijamente intentando descubrir si decía la verdad, pero lo que le llamo la atención a Sirius fue la mirada lujuriosa de Matt —mi hermano necesita apoyo y ya que no todos soportan esas relaciones, me arriesgare por el—

—Sirius no estás pensando…— Lily se paro del asiento y salto sobre Sirius tomándole de la camisa —¡SIRIUS NO ESTAS PENSANDO!— lo empezó a zarandear. Remus los observo extrañado, no sabía que ellos fueron tan buenos amigos.

—Lily… déjame— dijo haciéndole a entender la mirada de Matt, ella lo observo y se indigno.

—Bien encámate con alguien y después no vengas llorando cuando te rompan el culo— lo miro dándole a entender la aprobación pero fingió salir indignada. James miro a su amigo y a su novia. Sirius movió la mano para que fuera tras ella. Peter siguió a James.

—Sirius— le llamo Remus, este se volteo y lo observo dudoso…

—¿Tu eres?— Remus lo golpeo.

—¿Sirius, podemos hablar?— pidió y este asintió, ambos se encaminaron fuera del Gran Comedor.

—Remus…— le llamo Matt.

—Ahora no— cortó Remus. Sirius rio para sus adentros, todo marchaba bien.

Llegaron a un aula vacía donde Remus últimamente pasaba el tiempo.

—¿A que vino todo esto?— pregunto apoyado en la mesa mirando de brazos cruzados a Black.

—Ya lo dije. Regulus necesita ayuda para que su relación no sea a escondidas, eso es todo—

—¿Y lo harás tu, permitiendo que tu prima o alguien más le vaya con el chisme a tu Madre?— lo vio suspicaz. Sirius negó.

—Sale con Barty y su Padre trabaja en el Ministerio, sin contar que no se mete con nuestra familia y que Reg es el hijo favorito y ahora único— sonrió.

—Sirius…— pidió cansado.

—Bien, Regulus en verdad me pidió que si yo el "sex symbol" de Hogwarts era bisexual, la gente no los miraría feo—

—Yo no tengo problemas— comento Remus. Sirius frunció el entrecejo.

—Tu "Don Prefecto Perfecto"… pero Reg no es nada importante, solo otro más de Slytherin—

—Sigo sin entender que tienes que ver tu en esto— Remus bufo, algo no le gustaba de todo esto. Sirius se dejo caer en una banca.

—¿No lo puedes aceptar y listo?— pregunto cansado de la charla y porque ya no sabía cómo excusarse.

—De acuerdo… pero si tienes problemas me avisas— pidió/ordeno Remus.

—Lo mismo digo— lo miro serio.

Los siguientes días fueron un total cambio, muchos que amaban a Black en secreto o más aun era secreto para el resto que aquellos eran gays fueron detrás de los huesitos de Sirius. Por "cosas de la vida" se encontraba bastante seguido con Matt, aunque pocas veces solos, tomaba pasillos con sus amigos y a veces la pelirroja que lo llevaran cerca de la Torre de Ravenclaw para encontrárselo de "casualidad".

No tardo mucho en caer y empezar a lanzarle los tejos a Sirius pero necesitaba más que solo palabras… tendría que conseguir ayuda.

El plan era simple, tanto que **era estúpido**.  
Sirius tenía que hablar cerca de Matt que esa noche esperaría a alguien desconocido que lo cito en un aula vacía. Matt tendría que escuchar para luego ir él. Sirius cambiaría de planes y trataría de juntarse con Remus o quien sea, luego irían en busca de su hermanito que estaba buscando a Barty y encontrarían a Matt sobre Regulus. Listo, estúpidamente fácil.

Y por increíble que pareciera funciono y malditamente bien. ¿Era de Ravenclaw o el sombrero se equivoco con Matt? ¿Como termino la "relación" de Remus y Matt?, era obvio.

_Continuara..._

* * *

(En la parte del sombrero me da **(SIGO)** por imaginar a Johnny Depp de "El Sombrerero" *¬*)

Gracias a quienes se dan el tiempito de leer **;)  
**Se agradece..


	11. Uno de tus secretos

**Uno de tus secretos.**

Después de eso Remus pasó más tiempo con sus amigos y se le notaba molesto por algo. Sirius quería transformarse en perro y perseguir su cola de lo contento que estaba. Lástima que el estado de Remus se prolongara tantos días.

Remus estaba sentado en su cama observando el techo de esta, no leía, no estudiaba, nada. Solo observaba y pensaba en Merlín sabe.

Estaba tan absorto que no noto la presión en el colchón porque alguien más se quedo con él. Sirius en ningún momento quiso hablar, solo quería acompañarlo, creía que no era el momento para preguntas. Finalmente Remus se quedo dormido y Sirius se estiro a su lado, cuando apoyo su cabeza en la almohada sintió algo duro, metió la mano debajo y saco un libro.

Estaba viejo, pegado con varios hechizos después de que el **Reparo** no funcionara se arreglo de forma Muggle, se notaba que alguien escribía encima.

**_"Licántropo, todo lo que debe saber si usted es uno._**

**_Fui mordido de adulto por uno y desde entonces cargo esta maldición, estoy en el año 1743. Si te entregan este libro es porque esa persona pasa por lo mismo que tu. Investigué lo que más pude, te deseo suerte y que comprendas un poco mejor todo lo que nos ocurre.  
Creo que ambos sabemos que estos libros no pueden llegar a dominio público asique si puedes hacer otro, ¡Bienvenido sea! La gracia es que ayudes a otros a medida que pase el tiempo, yo dejo la base y tú complementas así ayudamos al próximo que carga con esto, para que comprenda y la vida se le haga un poco más fácil._**

**_Mucha suerte en todo."_**

Sirius leyó la dedicatoria del Autor "F.L." y como muchas otras iniciales estaban en la parte posterior de la portada junto con el año.  
R.L. 1960(64) era la última. _'No deberían existir estos libros…' _pensó Sirius no en mala forma, sino que con la dedicatoria se imagino a un Remus solo escribiendo esto hace siglos y le dio muchísima tristeza.

Empezó a hojearlo hasta que llego a un capitulo que tenia por título **"Tu única pareja, cosas que debes saber"** y en grande salía al final de esto **"IMPORTANTE",** eso fue suficiente para captar su curiosidad.

A medida que iba leyendo empezaba a entender la situación y el porqué Remus aun era… (Esperaba) puro y casto.

_'Ok, veamos según esto los Licántropos solo tiene una pareja en la vida, son bisexuales… haaa… eso explica porque… ok. Hmm… ¿¡TIENEN PODERES DE SEDUCCION!?... tal vez no poderes pero… eso no lo sabía. Remus se demoro muy poco en que los otros se interesaran… Mierda no sé nada de mi… ¿Qué? ¿Amigo?¿Ex/amigo?¿Enamorado?¿Touch and go?¿QUE? ¿Qué eres Moony?_

_Ufff… ya tengo dolor de cabeza ¿Dónde iba? Así… ¡EL LOBO ESCOGE PAREJA!... ¡YA DEBERIA HABER EMPEZADO ESO! ¿Pero Moony jamás…?'_

—Sirius— el mencionado salto y si no fuera porque odiaba los gatos quedaría él clavado en el techo como ellos.

—¿Qué mierda te ocurre Lupin?— dijo con la mano en el pecho mientras regulaba su respiración. Ante eso Remus no pudo molestarse.

—¿Algo interesante?— pregunto. Sirius lo vio confuso y este señalo el libro.

—Oh—

—Oh— le imito.

—Pues… llegue hace rato y te dormiste y quería quedarme aquí… me apoye… y el libro… entonces… ¿Solo tienes una pareja?—

—Si…— suspiro —¿algo más?—

—¿Quieres contarme algo más?— Remus le sonrió y se acomodo en la cama.

Sirius hizo lo mismo entregándole el libro a Remus, este lo cerro y se lo devolvió, no era necesario.

—Creo que ya sabes un poco…— Sirius asintió —Veamos que podemos agregar… Solo tendré una pareja en la vida, es muy importante este aspecto además de que la escoge Lunatico no yo. Soy bisexual igual que todos los licántropos, se podría añadir que al solo tener una pareja debemos darle un incentivo para que también nos "escoja"— Sirius inclino su cabeza no entendiendo —Ejemplo grafico. Soy mejor que tú en la cama Sirius, por naturaleza la soy— Sirius bajo la vista ruborizado igual que Remus — Pero soy tímido así que predomina eso a que sea como tu—

—¿Cómo, como yo?— pregunto Sirius entrecerrando los ojos.

—Todo un Don Juan— Sirius le pidió continuar, ni quería recordar eso, probablemente le traería problemas con Remus… ¿Aunque con Lunatico también? —El Lobo ya debería haber empezado a buscar a su pareja, le pasa a todos cerca de los 14 o 15 años, yo no, ya que ustedes calmaban al lobo en las transformaciones y son pocos los casos que otros apoyen a personas como yo…— Se mordió la lengua. Sirius lo miro amenazante, no le agradaba a ninguno de sus amigos que se expresara así, para ellos el no era menos que ninguno —Lo siento… por ese motivo acepte—

—Para así saber si la persona es de aquí—

—Pues… si—

—¿Qué ocurrirá cuando la encuentres?— pregunto, si no fuera en medida vanidoso y muy macho pecho peludo, estaría igual a una adolescente, mordiéndose las uñas por la respuesta del chico que le gusta.

—Veré que ocurre en el momento, tendría que… saber quien, bajo que circunstancias, si la persona seria capaz de asumir el secreto… muchas cosas por aclarar Sirius—

—¿Y Matt?—

—No parece mal chico— término con una sonrisa. Sirius frunció el entrecejo.

_'¿Estamos hablando del mismo Matt? ¿Qué chucha acaba de pasar?' _se pregunto extrañado por el comentario. Se quedaría con la duda, no podía preguntarle a Remus además quizás que cosas le pasaban por la cabeza al lupino… tendría que cuidarlo.

_Continuara..._

* * *

No puedo evitar reírme con lo ultimo... cuando lo escribí me salio del alma xD


	12. Me gustas

**Me gustas.**

Después de la charla Remus se dedico en compartir con los Merodeadores, Sirius pudo notar que cuando conversaban Remus sin darse cuenta le sonreía mas, _'¿Quizás… El Lobo… No… pero?'_ la actitud cambiante de Remus lo confundía pero a la vez lo alegraba.  
La tranquilidad duro relativamente poco. Matt se había disculpado con Remus y le explico los motivos, los cuales quedaron solo entre ellos. Remus acepto volver con él con ciertas reglas, al parecer Matt prefería a Remus que a Sirius. ¿Quién no?

Regulus generalmente acompañaba a Sirius, todos encontraron extraño y algunos sorpresivo... la relación de hermanos que apareció de repente entre ambos Black. Más extraño fue ver a Sirius acompañado de Severus.

Regulus conociendo la situación de su hermano y la extraña ¿relación? que mantenían Severus y Lucius, le pidió ayuda al primero. En un principio Severus se rio, bastante, fueron así tres días hasta que Reg lo hechizó y partieron ambos a la Torre de Gryffindor.

Si estaban su hermano y su amigo en una habitación de forma civilizada las cosas podrían funcionar, conversaron y aplicaron algo similar al **Juramento Inquebrantable** ya que el testigo seria Reg, solo palabras y mucha confianza. Así fue como entraron en confianza esos dos, tanto que se olvidaron de Regulus, logrando que este se enterara de la situación de Lupin. Licántropo.

Regulus grito y golpeo a su hermano, exigiéndole que se alejara de él porqué era peligroso. Sirius trato de hacerlo entrar en razón, falto la palabra de Severus para que el menor se calmara.

—¿Así que… no es peligroso?—

—Solo en Luna Llena, al otro día vamos a verlo ya sea en su casa segura o en la enfermería—

—¿Está muy mal Lupin después de eso?—

—Si Severus… sus heridas son feas, algunas veces tenemos que recogerlo y pararle el sangrado o seria tarde para cuando Poppy va a verle— miro a su hermano —me necesita y jamás lo dejare, ¿lo entiendes verdad?— Reg asintió. Internamente agradecía a Remus, Sirius estaba madurando.

De ese pequeño fragmento Sirius comprendió dos cosas. Las serpientes tienen excepciones aunque vayan allí y de verdad Remus parece irradiar algo, que hace que todos se interesen y preocupen por él una vez que le conocen.

Sin más, después de otras charlas similares donde Sirius explico la situación y Severus confirmo lo de la pareja ya que aprendió un poco más acerca de Licántropos. Le obligaron a que le dijese de sus sentimientos a Lupin.

Falto una charla motivante y amenazar que Matt en verdad quería formalizar con Remus, para que este saliera de la sala y dejara a los dos Sly allí. Ambas serpientes le desearon en silencio mucha suerte. Severus tenía unos asuntos que aclarar con Lucius y Regulus quería estar con Barty, se había emocionado con lo dicho.

Sirius abrió la puerta de golpe, pudo ver a James y a Peter a un costado de la habitación y al otro a Remus y Matt, el ultimo arreglándose la ropa. Basto una mirada de Sirius para que el Ravenclaw saliera huyendo.

Peter le comento a James que quizás quería hablar Sirius con Remus de lo que acababa de ocurrir y el otro pensando que sería una charla larga, con hechizos y destrucción, lo apoyo en que se alejaran. Salieron detrás del Rav, podrían jugarle unas bromas por tocar a su amigo.

—¿Qué hacías?— demando Sirius.

—Creo que es obvio…— respondió aun abrochándose la blusa y buscando su jersey.

—¿Quieres que sea él?— pregunto. Remus observo la habitación, James y Peter no estaban. Suspiro tranquilo.

—Al lobo no parece incomodarle aunque esta últimamente extraño—

—¿Has pensado que quizás sepa que le gustas a alguien más?—

—¿Quien más?... si ya es increíble que Matt se fij— la mano de Sirius le impidió terminar.

Sirius tomo aire y no saco en ningún momento la mano de la boca de Remus mientras decía.

—Me gustas Remus, no sé cómo ni cuándo… pero en verdad me gustas y estoy tan sorprendido como tu—

Remus lo miro primero ofendido, sorprendido y finalmente rió.

—No me subas el ánimo Sirius, por favor—

—Es verdad— ante eso se acerco y lo beso. Pausado, tierno, pidiendo permiso… totalmente contrario a lo que hacía con las otras. **_LAS OTRAS._**

_Continuara..._

* * *

Veremos que resulta...

Gracias a las personitas que se dan el tiempito de leer ;)


	13. No creo, es mejor seguir así

**No creo, es mejor seguir "así".**

Remus lo alejo de si, no se le olvidaba que hacia esto de ser "bisexual" para ayudar a su hermano y mucho menos que ha conocido mas faldas que el encargado de una revista porno o el director de una película porno.

No, eso sí que no, Remus Lupin no sería el nuevo juguete de Sirius Black.

—Estas equivocado… o peor aún, confundiendo las cosas— dijo ante la mirada confusa del mayor.

—El que confunde las cosas, eres tú—

—Sirius por favor… salgamos tomemos aire y quizás hablaremos del tema—

—¿Quizás?—

—Bueno no eres de los que… tu sabes…— la mirada de Sirius lo obligo a continuar —eres de los que tiende a querer olvidar—

—Pero no quiero olvidar… entiende que me gustas—

—Sirius por favor, ya me está molestando esto—

—¿Esto? ¿¡DE QUE MIERDA ESTAS HABLANDO!?— grito —te abro mi corazón como nunca lo he hecho y tú lo apuñalas—

—Ahora Sirius Black lee…—

—Siempre he leído. No lo hago cuando estas pero me gusta leer—

Remus quedo con la boca abierta ¿Quién se tomo una **poción multijugos**?

—¿Eres Sirius, verdad?—

—Me ofendes Moony— dijo con aires dramáticos.

—Es Sirius— se dijo más para sí mismo.

Quedaron en silencio luego de esto… Remus aun necesitaba procesar todo lo de Sirius.  
Ahora resultaba que le gustaba a su mejor amigo, Sirius era atractivo, no lo podía negar y el personaje tampoco hacia algo como para evitarlo. Exhibicionista. Una de las tantas palabras que lo representan.

¿Cómo Sirius Black es bisexual o… gay (de un día para otro) GAY? Cuando el año pasado a esta fecha se estaba tirando a dos al mismo tiempo, literalmente. Ese recuerdo aun persigue las memorias de Remus y Peter en las noches.

Sirius Black estaba en un pasillo, comiéndose la boca con una Gry, mientras otra se encargaba de despertar a Black, este tenía una mano en la cintura de la primera y la otra bajo la falda. Los otros Merodeadores lo estaban buscando para una broma cuando se toparon con su amigo y las dos Gry de séptimo, James convenció a Peter y a Remus de poner hechizos para que ningún profesor se acerque y… silenciadores, urgentemente. Prácticamente una Gry estaba media desnuda y la otra estaba de rodillas agitando la cabeza. Peter se sintió mal, Sirius tenia a dos que el día de mañana desecharía y él se las tenía que arreglar solo. Remus lo encontró incomodo, que se meta con quien quiera pero no es necesario un espectáculo público. James lo considero su héroe.

Sirius estaba devanándose los sesos. Quería a su amigo se lo dijo… pero después que el Ravenclaw estuviera sobre** SU **Moony, agradecía a James por llegar e interrumpir, no podía permitir que Remus se entregara a ese idiota. Esperaba que Lunático no le escogiera, así al menos tendría una oportunidad, si resultaba ser que si y Remus no lo quería a él, entonces le demostraría que su Lobo tenía razón. ¿Pero y si no? No… no podía siquiera pensar en esa pregunta.

Remus también se devanaba los sesos, tenía un problema interno pero desecho eso, no podía, no quería… o sea… era ¡SIRIUS BLACK! Por todos los cielos (N.A /Dioses) ¿Había que explicar más?

_Continuara..._

* * *

Bueno... no le dejaría las cosas fáciles a Black. Soy de quien deja a Sirius debajo, tengo una manía...

Gracias a las personitas que se dan el tiempo de leer **;)**


	14. No puedes superar la fuerza del Lobo

**No puedes superar la fuerza del Lobo.**

La conversación se quedo allí, Remus actuó normal por decirlo de alguna manera ya que casi ni se le veía, pasaba todo el tiempo con Matt y Sirius estaba tan deprimido.

Severus por raro que parezca, fue el primero en darse cuenta de la situación, le aviso a Regulus para que él le apoyara. Sería demasiado extraño si en público se acercara a la mesa de Gryffindor.

Regulus se levanto, camino donde su hermano y cuando llego hasta él, le abrazo por la espalda. El Comedor quedo en silencio, esperaba la mayoría una reacción negativa del Black mayor, este le revolvió el pelo y le pidió que lo acompañara, ambos salieron del Comedor.

Probablemente hacer esto fue lo peor que se le pudo pasar por la mente a Regulus, los días posteriores tenía que aguantar a su hermano y sus locas ideas para conquistar a Lupin. La mayoría era obligarlo a que lo quisiera, una isla en medio del Caribe y en 10 años volverían a verles.

Los intentos para hacerlo entrar en razón fueron innecesarios, dos días después apareció Sirius con un ojo morado, la cara llena de vendas y una que le cubría la frente. Decir que caminaba raro y constantemente se mareaba era decir poco.

Remus estaba… nervioso, era una palabra que se acercaba a ese estado indefinible que tenia. Intentaba hacer su día como cualquier otro, estudiar, hacer los deberes escolares y de Prefecto. Pasar más tiempo con Matt, ya que Lily se alejo de Remus y eso seria todo.

No quería pasar con sus amigos ya que no estaba muy seguro de lo que ocurrió con Sirius. James y Peter obviamente no sabían nada y tampoco podía hablar con Lily, cuando la busco y le dejo en claro que mientras estuviera con el idiota, no se le acercara.

—No me he juntado con Sirius—

—No hablaba de Sirius. Hablo del mierda de Matt ¿Le conoces?—

—¿Lily?—

—Mucho juntarse con Sirius— con eso se dio media vuelta y regreso por el pasillo. Remus quedo solo, seguro de que Lily sabía algo, probablemente todo. Matt llego minutos después, le abrazo la cintura y lo llevo a un aula vacía.

Después de aquello vinieron los constantes problemas entre Matt y Sirius. El primero quería llevarse a Remus inmediatamente a la cama, como se lo dejo muy en claro una tarde. Remus se le acerco amenazante y con el dolor de un puño en pleno estomago, lo dejo abandonado en el patio.

El segundo intentaba hablar y Remus no entendía el porqué se sentía tan nervioso cuando Sirius estaba a punto de lograrlo. La mayoría de las veces Remus salía corriendo o algo inesperado ocurría.

Lástima por lo de ayer.

Remus iba subiendo las escaleras a su habitación, seguía pensando en la discusión que tuvo con Matt recién, este le recriminaba su forma de actuar con su novio y Remus le respondía que no quería presiones. Al parecer Sirius tenía razón y no era la persona correcta no… como explicarlo. No le podía decir a Matt de su secreto. No lo entendería… quizás se aprovecharía de él. (El) Horror.

Esto molestaba mas a Remus, Sirius tenía toda la razón.

Abrió la puerta cuando Sirius cae frente a él, Remus enojado como estaba y con el susto peor aún que fuera por parte de Sirius, lo empujo tan fuerte hacia atrás que se rompieron unas tablas de la cama. ¡Y NI SIQUIERA ERA LUNA LLENA! Solo Luna Negra.

Nope, no era el día para meterse con Remus Lupin.

Sirius Black paso unos días en la enfermería y lleno de vendas por la espalda, brazos y una en la cabeza, algunos moretones se le notaban. Muchas miradas estaban sobre Remus, la mayoría del club de fans de Black y la segunda de los pocos "ellos" que se habían revelado, estas personas se enteraron del incidente. Remus no podía caminar tranquilo sin que alguien quisiera hechizarlo.

_Continuara..._


	15. Gruñir Morder Pelear

**Gruñir. Morder. Pelear.**

La ayuda de Severus a Sirius fue increíblemente buena. Severus era sensato y con años de pelea con los Merodeadores sabia como tenía que tratarle para que no cometiera otra estupidez.

James estaba molesto con Sirius, por no decir que era Gay y ahora ser amigo de Snivellus, Peter apoyo a su ídolo. Hace unos días tuvieron una charla (pelea en donde se gritaron las cosas) y como buenos amigos y personas civilizadas, se comento de la situación.

Ahora estaban todos los Merodeadores en su pieza, momento que aprovecho Sirius ya que en un intento disimulado le explico de su situación. Su amor frustrado.

—¿Y el idiota no te creyó? ¿Es un estúpido o qué? En verdad Sirius yo que tu lo olvido y busco a alguien que merezca la pena, hasta te permito salir con Snivellus— dijo solemnemente —mira lo buen amigo que soy ¿No Peter?— el mencionado asintió —¿Remus?— pregunto girando en la dirección de su amigo.

Remus gruño desde su cama.

¿A qué se debía el cambio de James? Probablemente a la influencia de la Prefecta Lily Evans, quien después de aceptar ser su novia con la condición de no molestar a Severus. Le explico la situación de Sirius. Toda una farsa que "ESE" creería. Perfecto.

Lily podía no ser uña y mugre con Sirius, alejarse de Remus y no hablar con Regulus, pero tonta no era y menos ciega. Sabia de los intentos de Regulus por ayudar a su hermano y de los infructuosos que estos eran por eso cuando escucho como Severus apoyaba a Sirius, ella no pudo más que buscarlo y abrazarse a él.

—Gracias por ayudarlo Sev— el mencionado sintió algo removerse en su interior y no alcanzo a responder cuando Lily desapareció por el pasillo. Amistad y de la más pura, eso entregaba Lily.

Con eso ella le explico de la ayuda de Severus a su hermano, en el amor no correspondido de Remus (recién ahora le decía el nombre. La cara de James era épica), aunque ella podía asegurar que también le gustaba Sirius. James no lo podía creer, años viviendo juntos y no se había dado cuenta pero ahora que lo pensaba, todo calzaba.

Remus lo pudo comprobar, un día estaba caminando cuando se topó a Regulus caminando solo, este lo vio y frunció el entrecejo, camino más rápido para así alejarse de él. Remus suspiro, siguió caminando cuando pudo ver a Severus y Sirius hablando muy cercanos para su gusto.  
A eso se le agrega que tuvo que soportar las sonrisas de James cuando veía a Sirius y Severus entrar juntos, cuando Severus observaba la mesa de Gry o cuando Sirius observaba la mesa de Sly.

Matt se volvió más pesado que de costumbre, lo único que quería era morderle el cuello y desgarrárselo y que así se muriera de una puta buena vez pero no… la mala hierba nunca muere.

Ya cuando literalmente exploto fue por ver como Lucius le hacia una escena de celos a Severus por… **"_—¡Estas saliendo con el idiota de Black!—_"**.

**¡**MORGANA**!** Y **¡**GRINDEWALD**!**

Se hubiera contenido pero después escuchar como Matt junto con otro, hablaban ignorando la presencia del propio Remus… fue suficiente. El chorro que rebalso el vaso.

—Fíjate. Sirius coge con Severus, este está con Lucius y se pelean por Severus—

—Matt… pelear… pelear no, solo le recrimina el sexy rubio—

—Da igual mira tres guapetones… Lucius está bueno pero se le nota que no tiene ojos para otro…—

—Tres no, Severus no está para chupárselo— le molesto.

—Es verdad, ese es Sirius, quien como Severus en su lugar— se le notaba a leguas que envidiaba al Sly.

—Sexy y gay… estamos, digo estoy de suerte— se corrigió para picarle. Todos sabían de la relación con altos y bajos de Matt con Remus.

—Estamos, no me he cogido a Lupin… así que me vale lo que pase—

—¿Iras nuevamente tras Black?— pregunto sorprendido. Matt asintió.

—Es bueno saberlo— comento Remus a sus espaldas logrando que ambos saltasen y chillasen, llamando la atención de los otros tres como de otros espectadores que se acercaron.

—Remus no… cosita… era broma… ya sabes como es este— el otro se alejo rápidamente —traicionero de mierda— mascullo.

—Punto uno, ¡ODIO LOS SOBRENOMBRES! Punto dos, creo que no tenemos más que vernos— con eso se dirigió donde los otros tres que los observaban.

—No coges ni dejas coger, vamos Lupin— hablo Matt acercándose.

Severus y Sirius retrocedieron unos pasos. Se sentía un aura asesina. Lucius no se inmuto y siguió recriminándole a Severus y humillando a Sirius, quien últimamente estaba más sensible y débil.

¿Quién lanzo el primer hechizo? No se sabe, probablemente sea un espectador molesto de que no pasara nada interesante.

El resultado fue simple. Remus ocupo como saco de boxeo a Matt, llevándose de añadido a Lucius y a Severus, este solo unas cuantas heridas superficiales.

La imagen de Remus cambio ese día, qué decir de lo que le paso a los Profesores cuando se enteraron. McGonagall se había desmayado junto con otros Profesores.

Tres semanas limpiando calderos, el baño y la lechuzeria, ese era el castigo. Todo de forma Muggle.

_Continuara..._

* * *

Gracias a quienes se dan el tiempito de leer **;)**


	16. Creo que le gusto Eres un idiota Lupin

**Creo que le gusto. Eres un idiota Lupin.**

Mes y medio de clases y saldrían de Hogwarts y solo una semana más de castigo para Lupin. Aunque después de hoy agradecerá el castigo.

Sirius y Severus nuevamente estaban conversando pero no solos, a ellos había que sumarle James Potter y Lily Evans.

—¿Cómo van?— pregunto Lily a ambos.

—Aquí, dice que está obligado a casarse… la decisión es suya, no puedo hacer mas— respondió Severus. Lily le dio un apretón de manos en confianza. Miraron a Sirius quien bufo.

—Ya saben… término con el idiota…—

—Pero eso no me explica tu cambio de actitud, antes eras tan… Black, Sirius Black— le señalo entero —y ahora… te quejas como nena—

—James— advirtió Lily.

—No Lily es verdad… ¿has pensado que tu actitud de ahora los separa más?— los otros lo vieron confusos —antes cuando eras un macho de pecho peludo, le protegías, mimabas y cuidabas… siempre estabas para el—

—Pero no tiene porque el siempre poner de su parte— le defendió Lily.

—Seamos realistas, Black era de todo pero no amoroso con Lupin…— se detuvo y luego observo a James —ya entiendo Potter, se acostumbro a su forma de ser, por eso las cosas no pueden avanzar y menos aclararse—

—A eso voy… quizás Remus está esperando que pese a tu actitud de idiota gamberro, moja bragas— Lily lo fulmino con la mirada —perdón— la miro para continuar —no serás diferente pero a la vez maduraste, no estando detrás de cualquier falda que se te cruce pero siendo el mismo que siempre—

—El mismo que le conoce y del que quizás sienta algo más…— concedió Lily —este nuevo tu— le señalo —es como otro, te tiene que conocer… corrección SE tienen que conocer— recalco.

—¿Entonces?— pregunto el personaje importante y un poco perdido.

—Se tu mismo Black, hace bromas, sale… disfruta del poco tiempo que nos queda pero a la vez demuestra que maduraste y que tu amor por Lupin no es algo pasajero, que quieres compartir con el tu vida—

—¿Eso quieres verdad Sirius?— pregunto James observándolo detenidamente, conocía a su hermano como para saber si estaba mintiendo.

—Claro…— no continúo para alegría de los presentes. Sirius Black no era de los que se mostraran abiertos de sentimientos… ya volvía el viejo Sirius pero mejorado. **"Sirius 2.0"**

Remus se alejo del Aula, allí tenía que limpiar como cambio de castigo por ese día pero simplemente no podía entrar. Siguió caminando cuando estuvo lo bastante lejos apoyo su espalda en la pared y se dejo caer.

Apoyo sus manos en la cabeza para después jalarse el pelo molesto consigo mismo.

—Soy un idiota— susurraba —pero es verdad… siempre has sido Sirius. Nunca estas con alguien más allá de una semana y resulta que eres gay y justamente yo te gusto cuando salgo con Matt—

Tan pendiente estaba de esa aclaración que no escucho bien a Regulus hablándole.

Regulus encontró a Remus en el suelo y pudo escucharle. Con una sonrisa en su interior se sentó junto a él y empezó a hablar, esperando que el lupino volviera a reaccionar.

—… por eso Barty se molesto conmigo… ya después Sirius llego con Severus y explico lo que ocurría, todo esto por tu culpa— Remus levanto la vista y le miro extrañado de que le hablara.

Ambos permanecieron unos momentos en silencio. Regulus suspiro y miro a Lupin.

—¿Creo que ambos sabemos porque estoy aquí, no?— pregunto. Remus asintió —Bien... bien. Como hermano debes pedirme permiso si quieres algo formal con Sirius—

—¿Formal?—

—Claro, acabas de reconocer que te gusta y está más que claro que le gustas a Sirius— Remus solo le escuchaba atentamente —Dice que no sabe desde cuando pero yo si se— sonrió guiñándole un ojo —Le gustas desde que se toparon en el tren. En la noche me envió una carta que le pedí contándome que ocurría aquí. No lo recuerda pero en esa carta solo hablaba de ti… de todo lo que paso, selección, carruajes pero… solo se centraban en ti y tus reacciones—

—No me mientas— pidió Remus.

—No me llamo Sirius, esa es nuestra diferencia… yo hablo con el corazón abierto y en el momento. Sirius escoge las peores situaciones y no sabe expresarse por eso te confundiste—

—Que antes era hetero no significa nada…— ironizo.

—Eso es otra cosa… le gustas de verdad Remus y a ti te gusta igual o mucho mas…— Remus lo vio con los ojos cristalinos.

Regulus se acerco y lo beso en la boca, pasados unos minutos se separo.

—¿Qué sientes?— pregunto.

—No es igual— hablo tocándose los labios —los de él son… especiales—

—¿Por qué?—

—Porque es Sirius— respondió simplemente, ganándose una sonrisa genuina de Reg.

—Bien… ahora medita lo que conversamos… y por favor— pidió viéndolo fijamente —piensa con el corazón, no con la cabeza— con eso ultimo se levanto y se fue.

Al llegar al aula pidió que la limpiaran para luego irse. Había movido los hilos... aunque igual estaba temeroso del futuro próximo.

_Continuara..._


	17. Perdona

**Nota Autora:** Le puse mucho sentimiento a este cap, tengo la debilidad de derretirme cuando son _Padfoot y Moony_.  
Son tan tiernos :3  
Razón por la cual me gusta este cap... lo considero mi favorito junto con la descripción de Remus.

* * *

**Perdona.**

Remus esa noche no durmió en la habitación. La paso en la Casa de los Gritos… al día siguiente seria Luna Llena y esperaba hablar con Sirius ante de eso… ahora entendía porque el Lobo actuaba tan molesto cuando solo aparecían el ciervo y la rata. Faltaba el perro… su perro. Su Paddy.

Lamentablemente el día fue complicado, los Profesores se desquitaron con los alumnos en clases. Cuando al fin tenían un receso no encontraba a Sirius por ninguna parte y cuando volvían a un aula no se podía sentar junto a él. Se sentía inquieto y el sentimiento empeoro a medida que llegaba la noche.

Poppy lo mando a buscar en el momento que lo encontró en la Sala Común, resignado salió por el retrato, no podía hacer esperar a la enfermera.

En la Casa de los Gritos, se desvistió y guardo la ropa en otra habitación, espero sobre la "cama" a que llegara la hora.

El Lobo se puso alerta cuando sintió la perilla moverse, detrás de la puerta estaba el ciervo junto con la rata. Únicos quienes podían sacar el hechizo de Poppy sobre la habitación que envolvía las paredes, suelo y puerta con una esencia de plata que incomodaba al Lobo, no al grado de quemarlo pero si evitaba que saliera.

No espero ni un segundo más y salió disparado de la habitación para sorpresa de los otros dos ya que cuando los choco y boto no se inmuto en lo más mínimo, los ignoro para continuar siguiendo de largo. De la sorpresa e incredulidad pasaron al miedo y al terror. Se dirigía a Hogwarts.

El Lobo llego al límite del bosque, estaba caminando mientras olfateaba el aire. ¡Allí! Corrió hacia la derecha y se quedo sentado mirando hacia la estructura.

Prongs y Wormtail podían ver como el Lobo observaba la Torre de Gryffindor, concretamente el piso de las habitaciones de los de Séptimo año.

Aulló. Aulló como su corazón e instinto le pedían hacerlo. Lastimeramente, pedía a la Luna una oportunidad para buscar a esa persona que le complementaba a la perfección. Llorando le rogó a su Dama, su maldición que le permitiera recuperar a quien dejo que se alejara, esperaba que Ella cumpliera porque si no… no sabía qué hacer. No sabía de lo que sería capaz por... **"Él"**.

Prongs con las astas trataba de hacerlo retroceder, no podía permitir que los demás le escucharan y no podía transformarse para lanzarle algún hechizo. Wormtail jalaba unos pocos pelos de la cola. Finalmente le habían hecho retroceder unos 20 metros aproximados, cuando el Lobo cayo echado en el piso ellos se permitieron respirar un poco mientras el Lobo se quejaba, gruñía y sollozaba.

Rato después Prongs se puso en alerta, alguien se acercaba. Un humano. Estaban en problemas, iba a girarse hacia Peter cuando en eso aparece Sirius.

El Lobo se levanta atento pero con las orejas agachadas y el rabo entre las piernas. Se acerco lentamente a Sirius, este quedo en su lugar y espero a que estuviera relativamente cerca pese a los nervios de James y Peter.

Estiro la mano que el Lobo lamió, se sentó en el suelo y con una sonrisa le pidió acercarse. El Lobo parecía amansado por una fuerza poderosa. Se refregaba contento contra Sirius, incluso le lamia la cara. El ciervo y la rata no tenían color.

Sirius le acaricio el pelaje y se gravo a fuego las sensaciones que percibía. Tenía que transformarse estaba ya tentado a la suerte, le beso la cabeza al Lobo y rascándole detrás de la orejas desapareció el adolescente para aparecer un perro negro.

El perro quedo como en un principio el Lobo, orejas gachas y el rabo entre las piernas, tenía que también disculparse por todo. El lobo se acerco y le acaricio la cabeza para luego lamerle. El perro estaba contento quería jugar con el Lobo pero sabía que no debía, con pasos tranquilos se dirigieron hacia la Casa de los Gritos.

Al día siguiente Remus amaneció inconsciente por el cansancio mental, pasaría tres días sin despertar. Poppy no entendía pero si la Luna que estuvo de testigo detrás de unas nubes espiando lo que ocurría con su "hijo" y la pareja de él, aunque aun faltara para eso.

_Continuara..._

* * *

Bueno que tal?

Si la Luna no permite, si la luna esto y aquello... pero este cap es MUY _**"AU"**_ así que... no, en realidad quedaba tan perfecto con esto que TENIA que...

Como siempre digo (escribo xD)  
Gracias a las personitas que se dan el tiempo de leer **;)**


	18. Empezando de cero

**Empezando de cero.**

No fueron tres sino que cinco días para que Remus volviera en sí.

Al despertar se sentía tranquilo y por sobre todo descansado. James y Peter lo fueron a ver, le explicaron en grandes rasgos lo ocurrido, Remus no revelaría que en verdad podía recordar esa noche.

Después de pasarle en contrabando la siempre fiel carga de chocolates de Honeydukes, conversaron un poco más hasta que Poppy los echara por disturbios a sus pacientes.

Ya en la noche apareció Sirius bajo la capa de James.

—Hola…— saludo.

Remus le sonrió como siempre —Buenas noches, Sirius—

De la felicidad paso a la preocupación —¿Quieres que me vaya?— Remus negó.

—Es de noche— dijo mirando hacia la ventaba sobre él.

—Haaa…— Sirius quedo parado allí revolviéndose incomodo. Remus transformo el velador de la otra cama en una silla. Sirius captando la indirecta se sentó pero aun se revolvía las manos —Creo que… bueno como no lo dije… ninguno lo dijo…—

—No es necesario si no quieres, me lo demostraste y es más que suficiente para mi… para ambos— Sirius levanto una ceja —Lunatico— aclaro.

—¿Entonces… que pasa?— pregunto después de un momento.

—¿Qué quieres que pase…?—

—¿Empezamos de cero?— Remus asintió —Hola me llamo Sirius Black— le tendió la mano en un saludo. Remus no pudo evitar carcajearse pero rápidamente se cubrió la boca para no llamar la atención de Madame Pomfrey.

—No tan de cero…— sonrió como hace tanto no lo hacía. Sirius sin evitarlo se perdió en su bella sonrisa.

Remus observo a Sirius pero específicamente sus ojos. No era el momento, en realidad no era necesario decir nada ya que con cualquier movimiento brusco o palabra se rompería ese mágico momento.

Remus se recostó en la cama rememorando lo ocurrido la otra noche, no estaba seguro como o porque pero sea lo que sea, agradecía esa oportunidad de Lunatico y Sirius.

Sirius observo la mano tendida de Remus, lentamente empezó a acercar la silla a la cama, ya estando cerca la tomo atento de la reacción de Remus, este sonrió y apretó mas el agarre, no se decían nada, ni siquiera se miraban solo mantenían sus manos entrelazadas.

Así fue hasta que en algún momento ambos cayeron rendidos en brazos de Morfeo.

Poppy después de organizar las pócimas y preparar las de Remus, fue a su cama en la enfermería.

Encontró a Sirius Black apoyado en su brazo izquierdo, hacía de almohada sobre la cama. Su posición se veía incomoda pero se le notaba una sonrisa en la cara. Remus estaba inclinado hacia su derecha un poco encorvado y con la espalda sin cubrir por las mantas, lo iría a regañar.

No podría en realidad, ver las manos entrelazas de ambos se lo impidió, pese a las posiciones incomodas de ambos, seguían allí, ambas manos, ambas derechas, entrelazas juntas aun durante la inconsciencia de un sueño. Ambos sonreían como si estuvieran haciendo una travesura.

Con eso recordó la primera vez que vio a ese par. Una travesura los llevo a la enfermería.

Sirius tenía un corte en la frente y Remus tenía el brazo lastimado. No quiso saber cómo podía ocurrirles a la semana de haber entrado. Lo último que vio fue la sonrisa de Sirius dedica a Remus que aun esperaba que la pócima hiciera efecto en su hueso fracturado.

Ya listo, el pequeño Black tomo la mano de Remus y ambos se fueron corriendo entre cuchicheos y risas, abrieron ambas puertas para salir rápidamente de los territorios de la "enfermera gruñona", la última imagen que mostró la puerta al cerrarse fueron esas manos que se daban un apretón. No pudo seguir viendo pero tenía claro que ambos se sonreían en mutuo apoyo y complicismo.

_Continuara..._

* * *

Gracias a las personitas por leer y por darse el tiempo **;)**


	19. El saboteador termina saboteado

**El saboteador termina saboteado.**

Matt aun estaba adolorido de la pelea que se llevo con Lupin, tenía un puño envidiable para OTRO tipo de persona QUE NO FUERA EL.

No se molestaría y mucho menos se calentaría la cabeza si no fuera por ver las miradas cómplices entre Lupin y el mayor de los Black.

El conocía esas miradas, claro que las conocía, después de ellas venia una terrible broma para cualquiera que se lo mereciera excepto que estas eran de otro tipo, un tipo amoroso.

Estaba cabreado, le habían tocado las pelotas y no de forma placentera, claro que no. Por ende tendría que vengarse del idiota de Lupin por calentarlo para nada, solo unas masturbaciones y toqueteos por allí y por allá, ni una mamada por parte del Prefecto. Matt podía asegurar que Remus ya se había abierto de piernas para Black.

Espero dos semanas, Remus aun tenía que terminar el castigo y el no era quien para impedir aquello. La otra fue para que hubiera una base la cual destruir pero no es que no hiciera nada, por supuesto que no.

Se lo pasó frente a un caldero varias veces esas semanas, podía ser de Ravenclaw pero no significaba que tuviera habilidades como las de Snape.

Necesitaba esa pócima pero también los ingredientes así que esas dos semanas fueron productivas para el Rav.

Llego el día, último partido de Quidditch entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, el primero gano obviamente. Espero a que fuera lo suficientemente tarde y bebió la poción.

Camino cerca de la Torre de Gryffindor pero por un instante le dio por tomar otro pasillo que conducía a un aula, logrando esquivar a la Señora Norris, no fue así para quien trataba de perderla.

Ese alguien entro y encanto la puerta. Se podía escuchar los pasos de la gata y de Filch que se acercaban a ese pasillo.

Sirius camino hacia atrás alejándose de la puerta mientras tanteaba con su mano por si se topaba con una mesa. Algo de lucidez aun permanecía en su sistema, lástima que se le acabara con esta última acción. Choco con algo o alguien, giro pero no pudo distinguir quién era, solo escucho un lejano "**Paddy**" que era como le decía Remus.

Pensando que era él, le beso, atrajo y afirmo de las caderas inconscientemente buscando esos huesitos que lo traían vuelto loco, se empezaron a sacar la ropa. La superior literalmente volaba mientras se encargaban ambos de rozar sus miembros debajo de los pantalones (que ya desaparecerían) ambos listo, Sirius se encargo de estimularlo, prepararlo todo, necesitaba a Remus y lo necesitaba ¡YA!... y a segundos estuvo de entregársele pero un pequeño y milagroso destello plateado de lucidez le dijo **¡NO!**

Obediente como él era, penetro a Lupin, pese que era él quien se estuviera auto preparando, fortuna de Remus de no ver aquello o le impediría que se lo metiera. Pasaron horas en el aula diversificando poses, creando nuevas, no se rotaban en el sentido estricto de la palabra pero el oral no era un impedimento. Finalmente cayó rendido después de ese orgasmo, inconscientemente pensaba que podía ser mejor, supuestamente Remus tenía poderes en la cama ¿no?

Pero no, su miembro… ese loquillo quería mas marcha, con un último esfuerzo, solo por ser Remus, volvió a la carga.  
Cuando se abre la puerta y lo único que se reconoce entre las sombras y el hechizo insonorizador roto, son la ropa de Slytherin, la espalda de Sirius Black junto con su uniforme al lado, el sonido del sexo y los gemidos que hace el desconocido, porque Remus reconoce que es un él.

Sirius gira en pleno orgasmo evitando decir el nombre de Remus, dejándose caer sobre el otro cuerpo que tira lejos a Sirius y se cubre con las ropas del Gry.

El último sonido de la noche es el azote y rompimiento de una puerta.

_Continuara..._

* * *

Y?... Yo no puedo dejar todo rosa... (odio el rosa ¬¬) asi que... MUHAHAHAHAHA ... quien queria final feliz... se jodio!**=D **...

No... ya... aun falta cap... unos 5 app... todo puede pasar e.e ... y cuando digo todo es todo...

No seria la primera que por problemas externo intervengo en la historia y hago que termine Remus o Sirius con Voldemort ... (¬¬ ahora matenme, tienen derecho...) pero no creo... ya esta y es ta tan... me gusto...

Gracias a las personitas que se dan el tiempo de leer **;)**

_**~~~~~~**___~Importante~~~~~~~~

_Si estas confundido/a hay una pequeña aclaracion en la nota del Proximo Capitulo. No adelantare nada aqui. x3_

___**~~~~~~~~ Fin Nota ~~~~~~~~**_


	20. Amigos que vengan ¡Huye! si puedes

**Los amigos pueden hacerte daño pero si te vengan... El otro debe huir.**

Sirius no entendía, intento explicarles a todos, TODOS pero nadie le escuchaba. No recordaba como de un momento de asaltar a Remus en la escalera que dirige a las habitaciones de los hombres, paso a meter a ese estúpido hijo de puta (veremos cuánto dura el nombre) en el culo de… ¿de quién era? Si. Un SLYTHERIN. Por Merlín o Morgana… ¿Qué creían de él?

En estos momentos asco, eso estaba claro sin contar el enojo, eso venia incluido en el paquete.

Tenía tres semanas para arreglar el asunto, el tiempo corría y no parecía que nada bueno pasaría.

—No sé qué haré— le dijo a Regulus el único que aceptaba hablar con él. Ambos estaban en la habitación del menor. Intentaron revisar los rostros de todos los Sly por si alguno le sonaba a Sirius pero no. Era como si… no fuera él en esa noche, Sirius. Lástima que lo primero de lo que se aseguro Lily fue de si estaba bajo una pócima de amor o de Amortentia, no sacaban nada por ese lado.

—Debes… creo... no sé cómo ayudarte— dijo abatido Reg, paso estos días intentando disculpar a su hermano en su cabeza, le conocía pero también conocía de su amor por Remus. No era capaz. No era posible, primero Lucius cancelaría la boda con Narcissa (permiso de ambos padres INCLUIDOS) para terminar con Severus antes de que Sirius engañe lo que tanto trabajo le costó conseguir con Remus. Sería una suerte encontrar una solución, algo que a Sirius le faltaba.

—Gracias de todas formas…— dijo para luego pararse desganado, observo el calendario que Regulus marcaba en su habitación y que últimamente era su tortura —Nos veremos—

Regulus despidió a Sirius en la entrada de la Mazmorra, después apareció Barty quien le acompaño en ese estado tristón que tenia Reg últimamente por los problemas de su hermano.

—Tranquilo mi niño…— dijo mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

—Pero Barty… es que no comprendes— dijo al borde del llanto. Pocos sabían que Regulus era el más sentimental de ambos Black, Sirius se creaba una coraza de chico _rudo-me-importa-una-mierda-todo_ … _yo-levanto-corazones-y-mojo-bragas_. Pero igual tenía su corazoncito (con "Remus" grabado a fuego y oro*)

—Tranquilo… ¿Por qué no buscas a Severus?— Reg bufo —¿Es una suerte encontrarlo sin Malfoy detrás, eh?— dijo en broma. Reg se alejo de él atento…

—¿Sabes algo de Matt?—

—¿El idiota por quien teníamos problemas antes... de Ravenclaw, no?— Reg asintió —está detrás de Lupin—

—Justo ahora— dijo extrañado.

—Me pregunte lo mismo… es sospechoso—

—¿Barty… tú eres bueno en pociones, no?— este lo miro feo —digo para que me ayudes en una duda—

—¿Qué pasa mi pequeño?— pregunto mientras lo abrazaba y ambos se acomodaban en el sofá. Antes de que Reg respondiera Barty lo beso de improviso, le encantaba hacer eso y ver el rubor en las mejillas de su pequeño Black.

—¿Solo la Amortentia te deja un caos mental?— dijo sin mirarlo, conocía a Barty como para saber que si lo hacia este se distraería con otros asuntos que involucran una lengua viperina y Reg sin pantalones.

—Depende… por ejemplo dicen, no eh probado… aunque depende de la persona— se calló —perdón me equivoque— dijo mordiéndose la lengua —no era eso, eso afecta a quien lo hace y Sirius no bebió nada excepto whisky de fuego, hidromiel, etc…— Reg bufo —simplemente el Sly tuvo suerte, nada mas… nada… mas…—

—¿Barty?—

—¡PEQUEÑAJO ESO ES!— grito.

—¿Qué?— pregunto asustado ante la súbita reacción de su pareja.

—La persona tomo Felix Felicis—

—El Sly… por eso… tengo que hablar con Potter—

—Te acompaño o no te creerá, eres el hermano después de todo—

Dicho y hecho. Barty encontró la solución al problema, le informo a los demás. Lily al escucharlo apoyo esa teoría pero tenían que confirmarla, para eso necesitaban despegar a Severus de Lucius. Por destino, tenían claro que suerte no era, se toparon con Severus quien respondió a la pregunta diciendo que desaparecieron ingredientes del despacho del Profesor.

—¿Cuáles?— pregunto Reg.

—Da igual eso pequeño, ¿Para que servían?— hablo Barty abrazando por la cintura a Reg y recargando el mentón en el hombro de su pequeño.

Severus repaso mentalmente la lista —Para la poción de liberación mental. Rellenar las esferas experimentales con la cual trabaja el Profesor con otro de Drumstang. Felix Felicis… y creo que la ultima si tiene los otros faltantes podría ser la de Típico Rostro—(*)

—¿Típico Rostro?— preguntaron tres personas. Regulus y dos que aparecieron de la nada.

—Te hace un rostro común frente a los demás, así te confunden, el Ministerio la quiere prohibir ya que sería peligroso—

—¿Puedes hacerse la Felix Felicis y Típico Rostro juntas?— pregunto James.

—Si se consiguen ingredientes por fuera y te resulta a la primera la de la suerte, probablemente—

—Lo ultimo antes de irnos— dijo James con la cabeza a mil por hora —¿Quiénes saben de la del Rostro?—

—El Ministerio y Aurores— informo Severus cuando cayó en cuenta —Matt—

—¿Matt?— preguntaron todos.

—Su Padre es Auror y el quiere serlo, todos saben eso, es uno de los pocos que no investigara o aportara a nuestro mundo que sea de Ravenclaw—

—Gracias Severus— se despidió Lily pidiéndole ayuda a Reg para salir. Conocía la mirada de James, se vengaría de Matt por hacerle eso a sus amigos. Tenía dos semanas para ello.

_Continuara..._

* * *

(*)La frase es con otro elemento pero quedaba tan bien, fuego y oro, que combinaba por ser Gry y le servía para no dañar, ¿Irónico, no?

(*)Nos saltaremos los meses de preparaciones. (Felixis tiene mes o meses y yo lo deje en semana o dos a mas tardas) Son Magos… ¿Por qué no juegan con el tiempo? Ya me estoy yendo a otro tema xD…

Bueno... ya aclare los dos puntos x3  
Quizás es un poco enredado el titulo del cap pero es para dar el pie inicial a lo que viene...  
Matt vuelve al ataque... la mierda es dificil de matar... xD (me tienta *w*)

_**~~~~~~**___~Importante~~~~~~~~

_Todo esto surge gracias a dos pociones. **Felix Felicis** que es la suerte liquida, la cual preparo y bebió Matt para así, cuando rondo la torre de Gryffindor se topo con Sirius sin ningún problema._

_La Poción **Tipico Rostro** es invensión mía (por supuesto), lo que hace es que cuando uno la bebe, tu rostro a los demás pasa a ser tan común que lo confunde con otros. Para eso Matt dijo "Paddy" como Remus lo hace... _

_Añadido... Lo del uniforme es netamente de Matt para que no sospecharan de el._

_**~~~~~~~~ Fin Nota ~~~~~~~~**_

Bueno... falta poquito... u.u muy poquito... Gracias a todas las personitas que se dan el tiempo de leer **;)**


	21. Ayudando a mí hermano mayor

**Ayudando a mí hermano mayor.**

Potter planeaba una venganza, la que tardo una semana, la cual la aprovecho Matt para confundir a Remus.

Sirius fulminaba con la mirada al Rav, le odiaba no sabía porque pero le odiaba y mucho más cuando estaba con Remus y le veía, le dedicaba una sonrisa de triunfo que le cargaba. Cuando pillaba solo a Sirius le mandaba una lujuriosa mientras se mordía el labio y se movía extraño.

Pateando la perra caminaba por los pasillos, nadie le miraba ya que hasta un crió de primer año se llevo un **furunculos** por sacarle de quicios.

—¡SIRIUS ORION BLACK!— escucho gritarle su hermano menor —deja de hechizar a los demás y ven que te voy a ayudar— en tres zancadas llego Sirius desde el otro extremo de pasillo.

—¿Dime?—

—Ven— lo tomo de la corbata mientras lo jalaba a un aula vacía.

Remus vio entrar a Regulus jalando de la corbata a Sirius quien tenía color morado por el nudo, se sintió mal por verle así pero luego se reprendió.

—Estamos aquí reunidos para aclarar el problema— informo Reg a los presentes. Remus, Matt, Sirius, Severus, Lily, Lucius, James y Peter.

—¿Tenemos que estar todos?— pregunto Malfoy.

—Si te molesta vete— dijo Severus pero Lucius automáticamente se le pego más.

—Ok no quiero más interrupciones, tengo suficiente con el imbécil de mi izquierda— señalo a Matt —que se coló a esta intervención—

—Apoyo a Rems, nada mas— Remus gruño igual que Sirius ante el apodo.

—Bueno ya sabemos que ocurrió, mi hermano fue víctima de una venganza liquida—

—¿Venganza liquida?— pregunto Remus.

—Suerte liquida— hablo Severus tomando la palabra —alguien la tomo involucrando a Black, quien estando bebido solo facilito las cosas producto de la suerte, por eso no recuerda EL ROSTRO de la persona—

Todos exceptuando Remus, que no sabía nada de nada, miraron a Matt que estaba más pálido.

—Bueno es grandioso que ya se sepa… pero eso no evita lo que has hecho Sirius Black, deberías al menos distinguir POR ALGO a la persona. ¡TENIA EL PUTO UNIFORME PUESTO! ¡DE SLYTHERIN! — grito Remus para dirigirse a la puerta seguido de Matt — Sin ofender a los presentes— añadió.

—Lo acepto… te deseo suerte— dijo Black saliendo de la habitación antes que Remus y seguido por todos los demás.

—¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar?— pregunto Matt una vez cerró la puerta.

—No tengo idea y no quiero saber—

—¿Entonces Remus?—

—Déjame pensarlo, vengo de una extraña y corta relación terminada por un engaño y quieres que vuelva contigo, quien quería joderse a Black y dejarme porque no le permití joderme— dijo amenazante para luego dejarlo solo en medio del pasillo.

Los otros escondidos en una esquina, suspiraron al escuchar a Remus, ahora solo faltaba esperar para que la venganza este lista.

—Sigo sin entender de qué ayudo esto— hablo Sirius en el oído de Reg.

—Solo sigue alejado de Remus que ya solucionaremos todo— hablo restándole importancia a lo dicho por su hermano. Si todo iba bien aunque Matt quisiera y se reformase no volvería con Remus.

Contentos todos, salieron de la esquina y cada uno siguió su camino. James iba de la mano de Lily moviendo las cejas sugerentemente mientras levantaba la otra mano con la capa de invisibilidad.

Lily sonrojada asintió y ambos se dirigieron al patio.

Regulus se giro para hablar con Severus pero este había desaparecido junto con Malfoy. Intento tomar la mano de Barty pero este se alejo, siguieron así hasta que estuvieron cerca de las Mazmorras.

—¿Ocurre algo? — pregunto preocupado Reg.

Barty le sonrió y procedió a besarle lento y apasionado.

—Tu hermano venía detrás de nosotros, vio salir a Potter con Evans y Snape con Malfoy no estaban… creí que le incomodaría ver a otra pareja estando solo—

—Barty…— dijo Reg que lo conocía y no era así al contrario era muy Slytherin cuando quería.

—Solo porque es tu hermano— susurro en el oído de Reg para luego con su lengua deslizarla por el contorno.

Reg sintió un escalofrió con el susurro y emitió un pequeño gemido al sentir esa viperina lengua, como le decía, deslizándose. Odiaba y amaba que Barty conociera sus puntos débiles. Barty sonrió al saber que había despertado el deseo en Reg.

—Mi viperina lengua quiere su dulce— dijo con un puchero. Reg sin pensarlo lo empujo a un aula vacía.

Sería una interesante noche para tres parejas en Hogwarts.

_Continuara..._

* * *

¿que onda? ... AJA! ... nadie sabe porque hace eso... ni yo entiendo a Regulus, en serio ._.

Anyway... que venganza planeo potter? porque Reg dice que ni reformándose Matt podría volver con Remus?

No diré nada de Barty porque le conocemos... (hay un Barty en el otro fic CON EL QUE BABEO LITERALMENTE POR EL... no pensé llegar a eso... pero es que *¬* ... )

¬¬ claro ellos se van de juerga y Sirius y Remus con problemas... típico... xD

Muchas gracias a las personitas que se dan el tiempo de leer **;)**


	22. Se acaba el año

Buano... se entiende que quería mas... pero no podía convertir a Sirius en el próximo Voldemort... (*-* hmmm me tienta!. Ya es suficiente con el fic en donde Voldemort lanza su alma y la recibe Sirius... sufriendo Remus en el proceso! Y^Y)

Me desvió del tema ¬¬ ...

Como dije... no puedo dejar sangre si la cosa no va para ese lado... yo quería matarlo o hacerlo un puto... pero no me dejaron ¬¬ ... maldigo a la pelirroja que me convence... xD

* * *

**Se acaba el año**

Finalmente llegaron los últimos días de clases. Los alumnos de séptimo de tres de cuatro Casas estaban nostálgicos al abandonar su primer o segundo hogar, dependiendo del caso.

Matt aprovechó los días hasta que una noticia llego en forma de carta. Horror, le diría después al recordar este momento.

Un grito se escucho esa mañana en el Comedor. James sonrió por dentro y por fuera si el plan se llevo a cabo. Tenía en conocimiento que un primo de los Lestrange estaba detrás de Matt Rogers y que este no les aviso a sus Padres.

Una anónima sugerencia de James al primo diciéndole que hablara con los Padres de Matt para que se uniera ya que aquí corría peligro de no llegar casto y puro para fin de año. Agilizo los planes del Lestrange.

La carta que llego a Matt esta mañana era de su Padre informándole del compromiso y boda que se efectuaría en menos de una semana a penas saliera de Hogwarts con el Lestrange. Sin poder negarse ya que estaban dispuestas ambas familias en crecer en todo sentido de la palabra.  
Chantajeándole que si aceptaba su Padre le permitiría igual que su futuro esposo los estudios para ser Auror.

Con eso Matt desistió de Remus muy a su pesar hasta que vio la felicidad en los rostros de los otros… quizás en un futuro la pudiera cobrar, ahora que tenía la posibilidad y podía estudiar para Auror sin que su Padre se opusiera, corrección Padrastro. Su verdadero Padre era Auror pero murió en una redada a los 8 años de Matt. Su Padrastro era un hombre de negocios y Slytherin.

Intento una despedida a tres días de irse, Lily lo había escuchado y advirtió a los otros. Ya en la noche Matt fue atacado por los amigos de Remus en venganza de él, Sirius se lo había topado después de que James y Lily rindieran cuentas con él. Obviamente se entero que ya había recibido una paliza… pero él era un Black y cuando un Black odiaba era malo, en fin… le hice toda broma posible el rato que estuvo con él (se desquito sin llegar a mas, si era así ¿Cómo podría ver a Remus a la cara?), al finalizar la lanzo un obliviate, lo había escuchado de un Ravenclaw y quería probar el hechizo, al parecer salió perfecto…

Sirius podría asegurar que si su Madre o ese tipo loco de Voldemort supieran lo que hicieron esa noche, los aceptaría en sus filas. Un desliz lo tiene cualquiera ¿no? Se prometió que no se iba a repetir algo así y se cumpliría exceptuando si esos tocaban a su Remus. James le había insinuado algo en medio de una borrachera de todos en la habitación, no recordaba bien lo que dijo pero al despertar quería matar a Matt, por algo seria.(*)

Matt estaba ido caminando por los pasillos, lamentablemente se dirigía a Slytherin… que pena que esa semana Lucius se haya peleado con su Padre… querría desquitarse con alguien… sin contar que los cuatro lo tratarían como saco de papa…

Los últimos dos días fueron grandiosos para los Merodeadores, volvieron a actuar como antes, hicieron las últimas bromas y Remus se alegro de sacarse de encima a Matt como se los hizo saber a sus amigos.

Dieron unas vueltas al castillo, lo recorrieron por fuera, visitaron el bosque prohibido. Tomaron te con Hagrid, molestaron a Peeves y así…

Hasta que llego el día, que para Sirius ese día fue esplendido ya que Remus mientras subían al tren lo acorralo contra una pared y lo beso.

Se despidieron en la Plataforma Tres Cuartos, de allí en adelante se comunicarían por cartas. James y Sirius estudiarían para Aurores así que buscarían pisos en medio de la ciudad. Lily estudiaría para ser Medimaga, Remus Profesor de DCAO y Peter… se tomaría un año sabático.

Para Sirius el último día en Hogwarts lo dejo confundido. Remus lo había besado allí pero nada más, no lo menciono en el viaje ni cuando llego a casa, mucho menos en cartas. Frustrado se dedico a buscar piso en la ciudad con James y Lily. Peter algunas días los fue a visitar pero Remus ni eso, desapareció completamente, nadie sabía nada de él excepto por las cartas, lo cual preocupo a Sirius el triple que a los otros.

Remus llego a su casa y de inmediato busco un trabajo en el pueblo cercano, tenía que ayudar a sus Padres y después ver como se pagaría sus estudios. Sin contar con que no podía incomodar a su Padre (por los hechizos) y a su Madre (era un Muggle, tenía suficiente con lo que vivió cuando niño, no quería molestarla más ahora que se podía cuidar el solo) y mucho menos llamar a sus amigos para las Lunas Llenas que vendrían. Peor comunicarse con Sirius después de ese desliz en el tren cuando lo beso pero en verdad necesitaba despedirse de Hogwarts con ese, ESE. **BESO**.

_Continuara..._

* * *

(*)No puedo dejar esto sádico como me gustaría… no va con las personalidades que hemos visto y planeo para el fin… pero creo que sirve para el ultimo capitulo x3  
Yo quería más dolor… si… pero me pareció interesante que Matt se casara con un Lestrange… me gusta creer que la locura de Bellatrix se comparte con esa familia… SADOMASOQUISMO EN ESE MATRIMONIO! XD

Bien... quedan 3 y se acaba... aunque dejare un extra de Barty y Reg... no me gua el lemon (en el YO hacerlo xD ) pero creo que podría hacer algo... :s ... igual me como las uñas de nervios xD

Ya deje comentarios de la venganza al principio y en nota... eso seria...

Gracias a las personitas por darse el tiempo de leer **;)**


	23. El Lobo escoge una pareja

SEXO! .. alkjslkajsl xD  
Tarde pero llega... si porque tan pobre lo de Matt?... bueno ese día no estaba pendiente de su venganza si no mas bien EN ESTE CAP...y segundo yo mato personajes no los hago sufrir (que mentira mas grande xD)

Anyway!... Cap.. aquí presente... me dicen que les pareció :B

* * *

**El Lobo escoge una pareja.**

Sirius se preparo físicamente durante un mes, estaban a mediados del segundo mes de vacaciones para cuando envió una carta por lechuza a Remus. Se transformo en perro y siguió lo más posible a la famosa lechuza quien era la única que sabia la dirección.

Perdió el rastro unas 8 veces, se alegraba de bañar por "accidente" al ave con un perfume para así ocupar su olfato cuando perdía de vista al ave.

Tardo bastante pero llego… mal, relativamente ciego por un accidente, herido, cansado, sediento, sangrando, mareado, hambriento… pero llego. Volvió a su forma para tocar a la puerta y dejarse caer frente a quien abrió.

Lyall sujeto al muchachito que cayó en sus brazos.

—Hope cariño… se metió otro pejelagarto— le dijo a su esposa.

—No digas sandeces, jamás será una frase importante, deja de decirla…— dijo suspirando.

—Ya lo veras y para cuando el momento llegue tu besaras mis p…— una mirada gélida de Hope le impidió continuar —preciosos regalos que te daré. Cariño por Merlín… déjame terminar— dijo riendo mientras llevaba al muchachito al sillón.

La Señora Hope observo a Sirius detenidamente, estaba herido así que fue por el botiquín que tenían en el baño ya que era el más cercano.

—Es lindo— comento mientras le curaba.

Lyall bufo molesto y celoso —Claro… con ese porte elegante, esos ojos, ese pelo… sin mencionar la forma de la cara, la perfecta y reluciente dentadura, por dios ¿Como no es lindo?— pregunto sarcástico a su esposa.

—Papa pareciera que describieras a alguien de Clase— le molesto Remus que llegaba de un pequeño trabajo en una panadería Muggle.

—Claro hijo, a un Black— contesto para luego escuchar como las cosas de Remus caían al suelo.

Remus se adelanto al otro lado del sillón.

—¡SIRIUS!— grito molesto, ahogando la felicidad interior de Lunatico, al verlo se obligo a comportarse.

—¡Moony?— salto Sirius del asiento, enfoco la vista y lo distinguió. Se paro y lo abrazo —perdón pero no sabía tu dirección y la loca de Evans quiere verte y James y Peter no tengo cojones ideas donde se metió esa bola de mierda—

—Tu lenguaje— reprocho.

—Si perdón Moony— lo alejo para verlo e inspeccionarlo —fue Luna Llena hace una semana estábamos preocupados porque no nos llamaste. Me transforme en Padfoot y tuve que perseguir a esa maldita lechuza— termino para luego dejarse caer en el sillón.

Remus se sonrojo y Sirius no entendió el porqué hasta que observo a dos personas más en la casa o costados debería decir.

—Hola suegritos— saludo y sonrió como todo Black lo hace.

—Así que tu eres la pareja de mi hijo— por increíble que parezca hablo Lyall —¿Pero te uniste a él? ¿El Lobo te acepto?—

Remus se puso del color de Evans, hablaban de él como si no estuviera presente. Su Madre solo le sonrió y con una mirada le pidió que se tranquilizara. Poderes de Madres…

—¿El Lobo?— se pregunto —creo que no… tuve un problema en Hogwarts con un idiota y pociones— frunció el entrecejo. La madre de Remus le pidió explicarse pese a que su hijo se negara —Cuento corto… mi hermano me pidió no meter en su vida ya que no soy quien porque me fui de casa prefiriendo a mis amigos que a mi familia, pero todos son una bola de mierdas e incestuosos ¿Qué querían que hiciera?— Remus se golpeo la frente —Ven que bizqueo a veces… es el incesto— se señalo —de allí me desafío a ayudar a Remus a tener una relación, en medio de todo me di cuenta que me gustaba pero él estaba con el idiota de Matt. Luego intente separarlo al descubrir cosas de él. Nos peleamos, le conté que me gustaba, no me creyó y se alejo… creo que después de eso paso algo y volvimos como amigos, después fuimos algo ¿No Remus?— le miro pero no lo encontró —La cosa es que el idiota me saboteo y con pócimas de la suerte y un rostro que solo saben los Aurores termine teniendo sexo con él, ahora entiendo porque me parecía tan fome… pensando que era Remus seguí haciéndolo unas horas— Lyall se ahogo con su saliva o aire, con algo… _'¿Cómo el crió dice horas como si no fueran nada?, y yo… vivo con pastillitas azules'_ —Remus nos cacho y se enojo, mis amigos me ayudaron a demostrar mi parcial inocencia, nos peleamos luego Matt por cosas de James se casará con un Lestrange y el ultimo día Remus me beso y luego me ignoro nuevamente… y aquí estoy— termino de decir viendo a la Madre de Remus.

Remus apoyo ambos manos en los hombros de Sirius mientras le apretaba amenazante —¿Desafío? ¿Sabotaje? ¿Pócimas? ¿Fuimos algo? ¿Horas? ¿Te pareció fome?— en cada pregunta el tono amenazante y la presión aumentaban.

Hope con un movimiento le dijo a su marido que se retiraran de allí.

—¡HAY! Remus duele— se quejo Black —si… pero si no fuera por eso no sabría que me gustas… aunque mi hermano se dio cuenta antes que yo— con eso Remus se alejo.

—Chicos saldremos a comprar cigarros(*)— hablo Hope para luego cerrar la puerta de la entrada.

—¿Cigar…?— no continuo preguntando cuando una boca asalto la suya.

Remus o Lunatico en este caso, literalmente devoro la boca de Sirius, pasados unos minutos cuando el aire se hizo necesario por biología del cuerpo, se separaron.

—¿Qué ocurrió?— pregunto tocándose una herida en la comisura del lado derecho del labio. Remus no contesto solo lo observaba fijamente. Sirius al verle pudo distinguir sus ojos dorados. ¿Algo había dicho el Padre de escoger del Lobo?

—Arriba. Ahora— demando Remus.

—Un momento…— lo detuvo Sirius —vengo aquí en son de paz no para encamarme contigo… ni siquiera somos algo, me lo dejaste en claro al ignorarme estos meses— y meses dice el perla.

Remus en otro esfuerzo sobrehumano calmo a ese Lunático que quería saltar sobre Sirius y marcarlo como suyo.

—Sirius…— se arrodillo frente al mayor —¿Quieres ser mi pareja?—

Si el otro se hubiera reído o respondido ¡SI!, Remus estaría tranquilo. Sirius quedo en shock. Pasados unos minutos Black pudo volver a pronunciar palabras.

—Remus…te digo esto con… plena confianza… ¿Cómo podemos tener algo en… tu sabes… ahora?—

—Excelente detalle— se sentó junto a Sirius en el sillón —¿Cómo lo haces con todas las otras?— pregunto sarcástico.

—No…— negó molesto —tu eres especial Moony— paso una mano por el pelo muy a lo James —esto es complicado—

—Si— concedió Remus.

La siguiente media hora la pasaron en un silencio incomodo hasta que Hope volvió a la casa por unas cosas ya que junto con Lyall visitarían a una vecina.

—Hay comida en la cocina… también bebidas— informo volviendo a la puerta —para ti y para tu novio— antes de cerrar añadió —no destrocen la casa—

Remus quedo sonrojado y Sirius se mordía el labio por la risa aunque se agitaba intentando controlarla.

—¿Quieres algo de comer?—

—Me parece, vamos Moony te ayudo pero antes envía una carta a Lily— el otro asintió y fue en dirección a su cuarto.

La tarde la pasaron hablando de todo, lo que paso estos meses y como se lo tomo Sirius cuando se dio cuenta de todo, lo mismo para Remus. Remus le conto acerca de sus Padres y no pudo evitar reprocharle a Black de que los llamara "suegritos".

—No tenemos redflu— comento a Sirius —y el sillón es incomodo…—

—¿Me estas ofreciendo tu cama?— pregunto sorprendido.

—Es tarde y no confió en que te aparezcas— Sirius lo pensó, tenía razón.

En menos de media hora ambos estaban en la cama viendo el techo de la habitación de Remus.

—¿Te…?—

—¿Me puedo acomodar?—

—Claro…— respondió rápidamente.

Sirius se puso de lado apoyando la espalda en el pecho de Remus, este le paso un brazo por la cintura y el otro se lo dejo como almohada.

En un principio Sirius acariciaba el brazo de Remus pausadamente, Moony le desenredaba el pelo, siendo esta una tierna imagen.  
En un momento Sirius se dio vuelta y quedo frente a frente con Remus. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, sabían lo que querían pero ninguno podía proceder, en cierta manera igual era extraño hacerlo con tu mejor amigo aunque por el otro, no cambiaran ese momento por nada del mundo.

Remus se inclino y beso superficial mente a Sirius, solo un roce, una leve caricia que llevo una deliciosa descarga por la espalda de Sirius, despertando a su amigo. Sirius le devolvió el beso más profundo pero aun superficial hasta que Remus pidió permiso para jugar con la lengua de Sirius, quien no se hizo de rogar. Se empezaron a besar cada vez más profundo, ambos estrecharon el cuerpo ajeno repartiendo caricias y excitando al otro con los movimientos.

Un movimiento permitió que sus miembros se rozaran, ambos gimieron dentro del beso, ahogando el sonido en la garganta ajena. Se separaron solo un poco. Sirius vio los ojos de Remus y asintió en consentimiento.

Remus empezó a repartir besos y leves mordidas desde el mentón, bajando por el cuello pero deteniéndose en la nuez de Adán para luego descender hasta la clavícula. Si Sirius tenia fascinación por el huesito de la cadera, Remus lo tenía por las clavículas de Sirius, le fascinaban desde que lo vio salir de la ducha después de un partido de Quidditch.

Después de morderlas todo lo que quiso, (al fin podía hacerlo), siguió bajando por el pecho de Sirius pero esta vez lamiéndolo hasta que se detuvo en el pezón derecho, jugueteo con él, lo mordió y chupo hasta que estuvo erecto. Con otra lamida se dirigió al pezón izquierdo hasta que se topo con algo frió. Remus se separo de Sirius para preguntarle por aquello pero el rostro de Sirius lo hizo cambiar de idea.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, la cabeza hacia atrás y la boca abierta mientras tomaba aire pesadamente, un pequeño rastro de sudor de le empezaba a notar haciendo que Lupin despertase más que antes. Le encantaba Sirius, siempre le gusto aunque antes confundiera el sentimiento, en este momento sabía que no había escogido mal. Necesitaba tanto a Sirius como el aire de sus pulmones, ambos necesarios para vivir.

Siguió jugando solo un poco más con ese piercing en el pezón de Sirius, la resistencia pronto se le iría literalmente a la mierda si seguía con ese ritmo lento y pausado.

Con una nueva lamida llego hasta el ombligo que mordió en los bordes, las manos de Remus se apoyaron en las caderas de Sirius, metió los dedos por debajo del bóxer que llevaba para deslizarlo lentamente. Ya viendo a Sirius en todo su gloria se deshizo de su bóxer de un tirón.

Sirius estaba disfrutando de todo esto, quería retribuirle a Remus pero su cuerpo no respondía estaba en el Edén y todo gracias a unas caricias de Remus. Con mucho esfuerzo logro apoyarse en los codos para ver como Remus chupaba su miembro, este sin romper el contacto visual, subía y bajaba, subía y bajaba pero solo con la punta de la lengua, incitándolo en que le pidiera mas.

Con una voz ronca se lo hizo notar. Remus al escucharle metió la punta del pene en su boca, con la lengua jugaba haciendo formas circulares en el glande para luego dirigirse al orificio con un fino mete y saca, donde sintió el pre-semen.

Sirius apretaba las sabanas, no podía venirse ahora, tenía una imagen de… de… no podía recodar con Remus metiendo toda la longitud de su miembro en la boca a la vez que hacia sonidos que retumbaban en su garganta.

Con cierto disgusto lo alejo de su miembro para así poder aguantar unos minutos más.

Remus se alejo su nuevo juguete favorito, con una última lamida descendió hasta el otro orificio que aliviaría su palpitante problema.

Sirius salto al sentir una lengua intrusa en la única parte virgen que le quedaba. Remus empezó otro mete y saca a la vez que lubricaba la zona. Levanto el rostro para sonreír a Sirius y susurrar unas palabras. El mayor lo miro extrañado pero entendió lo que pasaba el sentir como algo se introducía dentro de él, lento y cariñoso pero no dejaba de ser incomodo.

Ya cuando el primer dedo entraba y salía fácilmente, Remus lleno el segundo de lubricante para volver a ingresarlo dentro de Sirius, con movimientos suaves y pausados de tijera para dilatar la entrada.  
Ya cuando estaba lo suficientemente listo para un tercer dedo, se dedico a buscar cierto punto en Sirius. ¡Allí! En ese lugar se encontraba. Sirius salto en medio de un grito ahogado, lo miro sorprendido para ver como Remus se le acercaba y nuevamente le besaba, lento pero apasionado.

Recostó a Sirius y con un movimiento se acomodo en la entrada, él quería entrar de una vez pero no podía dañar a Sirius. El mayor en medio de los besos vio la duda de Remus pero Sirius siendo quien era no se echaría para atrás, acercándose a su oreja le susurro que entrara. En ese momento le mordió el lóbulo a su Moony quien jadeo junto con Sirius. Remus se movió por la sorpresiva descarga que sintió en su columna, involuntariamente se alejo de Sirius, sacando los dedos del interior chocó con la próstata de Sirius quien jadeo.

Ambos se miraron, estaban listos. Ninguno quería empezar nuevamente despacio así que con otro golpe certero Remus entro chocando con ese punto de placer y empezó a moverse dentro de Sirius, sintiendo que era el primero en aquel lugar. Primero en reclamarlo como suyo, primero que dejaría su esencia allí, primero, único y último que tendría a Sirius Black. Lunatico aullaba de éxtasis en su interior, solo un poco más y Padfoot seria de él y solo de él.

Sirius podía sentir en su cuerpo y movimientos la posesividad de Remus, del mismo modo se entrego en caricias a Remus. Los jadeos aumentaron, la temperatura en la habitación subía considerablemente, los gemidos se podían escuchar en toda la casa, estaban cerca muy cerca. Remus podía sentir como las paredes de Sirius apretaban en cada movimiento a su miembro, lo que lo llevaba a su propio orgasmo, unos movimientos y ambos verían el cielo.

Sirius se sintió explotar, pero más que eso sintió la mordida de Remus en su hombro a la vez que se venía dentro suyo en un gruñido posesivo. Lo último que vio Sirius antes de caer rendido en la cama fueron los ojos de Remus mitad ámbar mitad dorados, claramente el Lobo había reclamado a su pareja.

Remus se dejo caer sobre Sirius intentando regular su respiración pero las caricias de su Paddy en su cabeza solo lograban relajarlo. Sentía que no era lo que ambos esperaban pero Lunatico necesitaba reclamar a Sirius y eso habían hecho. Remus era de Sirius como Sirius era de Remus.

Sirius estaba satisfecho, quizás no fuera el mejor pero tendría todo el futuro en adelante para disfrutar ambos de esas noches juntos.

Futuro… necesitaba aclarar ese punto… pero ya lo verían en la mañana.

Ambos se durmieron abrazados. Sirius con una sonrisa y Remus tranquilo, el Lobo tenía a su pareja y el tenia a su Sirius.

_Continuara..._

* * *

(*)Quienes conozcan esta frase saben que no habrá problemas "interrumpisticos" durante la noche.

N/A: No pude resistirme a un piercing, culpo (si no me equivoco) a "SHALOTTFANFICTION" que lo leí en la primera parte de la trilogía y me enamore de eso... (si mas gente lo puede poner, pero este me marco x3 )

NO SE NOTA QUE ESTABA BIEN MONSTER INC.  
-

¿publicidad, donde? xD "^"  
Bueno... sin mas que añadir, agradecer a las personitas que se dan el tiempo de leer **;)**


	24. ¿Quieres vivir conmigo?

Soy una perra por la ultima frase del final u.u

Bueno legalmente es FINAL... pero añadí epilogo y un extra... sedo ante las presiones de mi publico (okya xD)

Mi maldición es dejar fic a medias... me dio por uno de Ángeles y Demonios con dioses griegos.. (Sol y Luna) La gracia es que fueran de no mas de 1789 pero no... yo tengo que dejar un prologo de casi 2000 ¬¬ [Lo bueno es que me organice y quizás en un futuro no tan próximo lo veamos xD] 

Juro solemnemente terminar estos dos fics de mi pc y subirlos lo mas pronto posible...  
(son las cosas mas locas que se me pueden ocurrir pero buano... tengo un tema en el que me quiero abordar... *¬*)

Aquí cap!

* * *

**¿Quieres vivir conmigo?**

Hope intentaba detener a su esposo, no debía espiar a su hijo pero tan cabeza dura como era, no podía hacer mucho.

Lyall se encargo de abrir solo un poco la puerta, conocía el buen oído de su hijo. Solo vio dos cuerpos en la cama de su no tan niño, Remus. Le dedico una sonrisa a su esposa para luego estrecharla en sus brazos y besarla.

—¿Qué ocurre?— pregunto alegre.

—Nuestro hijo será feliz— fue todo lo que respondió para luego besarla más lentamente, transmitiéndole todo lo que sentía en ese beso.

Sirius sintió el aroma dulce de unos hotcakes, una taza de café y algo más. Trato de incorporarse cuando unos brazos y un gruñido se lo impiden.

—Remus creo que tus Padres están despiertos—

Remus se quejo y apretó el cuerpo de Sirius contra el suyo. Sirius no pudo evitar reírse, Remus era adorable en la mañana después de… ¡Auch! Recordó el dolor punzante en su parte trasera.

Levantándose con cuidado y luego de sobornar a base de besos a Remus, pasó frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía Remus en la muralla. Sorprendido regreso y se vio la espalda.

¿De dónde tenía esas marcas? Unas mordidas, dedos y chupones. ¿En qué momento dio la vuelta? ¿O fue el Lobo mientras dormía? Giro un poco mas y pudo ver una mordida en su nalga izquierda. Por extraño que parezca le pareció sexy.

Se baño un largo rato, relajando el cuerpo de los ejercicios de anoche. Unos brazos en su cintura lo hicieron saltar.

—Bebe esto— le entrego una pócima —me ayuda con los dolores, espero que no te haya hecho daño— Sirius negó y Remus se relajo.

Después del baño, pese a las quejas de Sirius, Remus no quería tentar la suerte, se vistieron para bajar a desayunar.

En la mesa de la cocina estaba su Padre leyendo el periódico y su Madre resolviendo los juegos que traía el desarmado periódico, todos los días era lo mismo. Su Padre quería leer tranquilo y su Madre quería la sopa de letras.

—¿Cómo durmieron?— pregunto Hope.

—Bien…— dijo Remus a punto de cambiar de color hasta que Sirius hizo un adorable puchero.

—¿Entonces?— pregunto su Padre.

—Somos… pareja— informo. Ambos Padres asintieron.

Se sentaron. Remus golpeo la mesa de adrede para que no se viera la incomodad de Sirius al apoyar ese… bueno al sentarse. Sus Padres lo dejaron pasar.

—¿Qué harán ahora?—

—¡Lyall!—

—Pero cariño son jóvenes deben vivir y disfrutar—

—Lo sé— sonrió. Ahora Sirius sabia de quien heredo esa cautivadora sonrisa Remus. Lyall y Sirius miraron embobados la sonrisa. Remus rojo los ojos —pero si ellos quieren hablar de algo lo harán en su momento—

—Hablando de eso suegrita— Remus lo golpeo en la cabeza —Señora Lupin— se corrigió —¿le molestaría que me llevara a Remus?—

—Mientras lo hagas feliz, Sirius…— hablo Lyall viéndolo severamente.

—Disfruten— añadió Hope. Sirius sonrió y se giro a Remus.

—¿Y…?— espero una respuesta. Remus lo miro molesto y Sirius rió —¿Quieres venir a vivirte conmigo?—

—¿Otra vez?— dijo en broma. Sirius le golpeo el brazo —Claro que si Paddy—

Sirius tomo la mano de Remus bajo la mesa y le volvió a sonreír —Gracias Moony—

Terminaron el desayuno en conversaciones, Sirius contó de su vida, de Hogwarts y sus amigos. Como se enteraron de lo de Remus y lo excelente alumno que era. Después les contó que estudiaba para ser Auror y que tenía un pequeño piso cerca de donde se supone que Remus estudiaría.

También le explico del apoyo de su hermano y su pareja, junto con otros Sly. Los Padres de Remus abrieron increíblemente los ojos al saber que Regulus Black salía con Barty Crouch Jr.

Finalmente ambos se mudaron juntos, teniendo los típicos problemas de pareja y las excelentes reconciliaciones que venían después. Jamás sospechando lo que se vendría en un futuro cercano.

_Continuara..._

* * *

Chan chan! ... estos Suegritos... xD

Bueno... gracias por darse el tiempito de leer, nos vemos **;)**


	25. Epilogo

Aquí va... con esto termina...

Me estoy leyendo el libro de Drácula de Bram Stoker y no puedo evitar babear!

Imposible que en un fic no menciona a (**MI SEXY**) Drácula, en realidad ya tengo el ... algo... xD

Ahora Sirius sufrirá por ¡GARY/Drácula! ... hermoso! ... *w*  
(Me gusta... en cierta manera mencionar a los reales para fantasías muy AU)

* * *

**Epilogo - Volviendo a lo que ocurre ahora…**

Remus quería morder a alguien.

Matt Rogers Jefe de Aurores, no entendía de palabras.

—El no vendió a los Potter, fue Peter…— volvía a repetir.

—No es verdad… ¿Cómo no se le ha visto en todos estos años?—

—Es un animago ilegal—

—¿Por qué motivo seria uno?— pregunto frente a los otros Aurores. Como le odiaba, tenía en conocimiento la razón pero quería que todos supieran de su condición.

—Porque me apoyaba en Hogwarts durante las Lunas Llenas— dijo molesto.

—Especifique— pidió ganándose la atención del resto de los presentes.

—Porque soy un Licántropo— dijo a punto de rechinar los dientes. Automáticamente los otros buscaron sus varitas.

—Gracias Señor Lupin— hablo —pero como bien dijo es un licántropo razón por la cual no se le puede tomar en consideración su palabra—

Remus estaba colérico ¿Lo mandaron a llamar para nada?

Matt salió último del Ministerio, doblando un callejón se encontró con la figura de Lupin.

—Se que preguntaras la razón. Venganza solo eso, me obligaron a casarme— su cuerpo tembló —el Horror de casarme aun me atormenta en sueños—

—Eso no evita que busques tus amantes—

—Otro más… es verdad… y también es verdad que se necesitan más pruebas para ayudar a Black— Remus abrió la boca pero Matt lo detuvo con un gesto de su mano —estas "lamentablemente" comprometido, Remus. No puedo tomar tu declaración cuando tienes una relación amorosa con el acusado de fuga y asesinato—

—Bien… entonces eso es todo— dijo dispuesto a marcharse de allí. Una mano en su hombro se lo impidió.

—Puedo intentar buscar una falla en el sistema— susurro cerca de los labios de lupino —solo necesitaría una compensación—

—¿Entonces te vendes?— Matt asintió —Me lo imaginaba… como todos— dijo molesto.

—¿Qué esperabas? No sobrevives siendo Auror—

—Me voy— Matt se lo impidió.

—Me hiciste nuevamente perder el tiempo Lupin— dijo amenazante mientras se acercaba al cuerpo inmóvil de Remus, con el pie lanzo lejos la varita del Lupino —y es momento que cobre algo—

Pero antes de tocar un pelo de Remus una maldición le rozo.

—Aléjate de **MI Moony**— podría distinguir esa voz en cualquier parte. Black.

—Vaya… vaya… atacar a un Auror en defensa de una bestia… mal… muy mal Black—

—Si te mato no tengo problemas en seguir huyendo— añadió Sirius. Matt abrió los ojos preocupado —no lo hare si le entregas la varita a Remus—

Un** Accio **fue suficiente.

Remus estando libre no puedo evitar sonreír. Sirius estando fugitivo igual se acercaba a protegerle, no era necesario pero como siempre, no dejaba que nadie se acercara de más a su metro cuadrado. Definitivamente el Lobo tomo la mejor decisión.

—Ve Sirius, nos veremos en la noche— dijo para lanza un **Obliviate** a Matt.

—Bien… pero no tardes que Harry con Mione y Ron vienen de visita—

—De acuerdo pero no lo molestes mas con Ginny, recuerda que ella sale con otro…—

—Tranquilo… quizás nuestro ahijado nos sorprenda esta noche— guiño un ojo para luego desaparecer—

—¿Qué hiciste Sirius Black?— pregunto al aire. Conocía a su pareja así que quizás le dio un consejo a Harry que lo metería en problemas o era un plan sumamente estúpido. Sería mejor interrumpir cualquier cosa en la que estuviera involucrado Sirius Black, era peor que un niño.

Hablando de niño… tenía que llegar a casa. Aun no podía creer el hechizo que había puesto Barty en Regulus cuando a este lo "mato" Voldemort.

Tení (con Sirius), adolescentes que cuidar, dos niños a quienes no podía sacarle el ojo de encima y ambos eran Black.

No, si entre el Ministerio, Sirius y Reginald (Regulus), Matt, los Mortífagos, la Orden, Harry, Ron y Hermione… y además los problemas que traían cada uno, terminaría vuelto loco, aunque según Sirius siempre lo estuvo.

Pero no se quejaba en las noches… chucho pulgoso ya se las pagara todas.

Le aviso a un Auror de la presencia de otro en el callejón anexo, desapareció para llegar al 12 de Grimmauld Place.

La Antigua y Ancestral Casa de los Black estaba, literalmente, patas arriba.  
Pero Remus J. Lupin estaba feliz de llegar a esta casa… pese a todo era su casa, la casa de todos sus seres queridos. Su familia.

Un beso y unas quejas fue lo primero que sintió y escucho. No pudo evitar reír.

_**FIN...**_

* * *

Eso seria... muchísimas gracias por los Rev, por el Tiempo, por las Ganas y por sobre todo... el llegar hasta ¡AQUÍ!

¡Se agradece muchísimo! **^v^**

**_Y como siempre, si te atreves a leer mis cosas, leerás de todo desde la estupidez mas grande hasta la historia mas nanai(espero)... sin contar los enojos que te pueda causar(por lo que escribo) o las risas que logre sacarte (tiendo a irme al Humor)  
_****_e.e (Lo observo ¡TODO!)_**

Eso...

**GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONITAS ;)**


	26. Extra: Barty x Regulus

Bueno, lo prometí y aquí va... creo que tiene de todo un poco jejejeje

Esop, muchísimas gracias por todo! :D

* * *

**EXTRA Barty/Regulus:**

Barty sabía que se había metido en un problema sin retorno, su vida estaba marcada, literalmente desde que se unió a Voldemort y este le puso la marca tenebrosa.

¿Sus razones para hacerlo?

Fácil, Reg. Regulus Arcturus Black.

Mantener su relación en secreto para el resto de la familia Black fue toda una Odisea. Desde los 15 años algunos Slytherin les empezaban a lavar el cerebro para que se unieran a las filas de la "Pureza de Sangre" a él le importaba una mierda, tenía a su Regulus y estaba contento.

Pocas veces se había topado con Black. No era secreto que tenia de pareja a Remus (para el resto del mundo) el problema era la amenaza a este tipo de gente, también llamado "Apoya Sangre Sucias". Por tal motivo mantenían las apariencias del colegio, eterna rivalidad de Slytherin y Gryffindor.

Barty era el intermediario entre ambos Black. Las cosas no le eran complicadas, trabajaría con su Padre en el Ministerio al salir y trataría de sacar a Reg de toda esa mierda. Su pequeño era primero, la única luz en esa "familia" (problemas, no al nivel de Sirius pero problemas al fin y al cabo).  
Hasta que se entero por parte de Bellatrix que le había contado a Lord Voldemort que su primo sería una buena adquisición, el sabia que esa decisión la apoyaría Walburga pero no podía dejar que su pequeño se viera involucrado con eso si no podía protegerlo. Por eso a escondidas de Reg, Barty se unió a las filas, con un** Glamour** evitaba que Reg viera la marca cuando podían pasar las noches juntos. Aun con todas esas medidas era peligroso así que decidió empezar a actuar como demente, tenía una viperina lengua que lo ayudaba en eso (viperina no solo en el sexo, obvio)

Reg estaba preocupado por Barty y sobre todo de la decisión que había tomado su Madre por él. Tendría que unirse a Voldemort, sabía que con eso jamás podría volver a ver a su hermano a los ojos, quería pedirle perdón y decirle que no era su culpa, su Madre nuevamente era la que… como sea.  
Se unió a Voldemort sin poder avisarle algo a su hermano antes, la siguiente vez que lo vio pudo ver en los ojos de Sirius el reproche, odio, asco y pena que sentía por él.  
Lo único que tenía en claro Reg era que duraría poco en esas filas, no era como su hermano, fuerte, no era como Lupin, diestro en combate, no era como James, valiente para dar su vida por otros y por sobre todo no era como Barty.  
Moriría en unos meses más, tenía 16 y había asumido su muerte.

Cuando empezó a ir a las reuniones de Mortífagos por entrenamiento, se topo con que alguien con mascara que siempre lo escogía como alumno, le enseñaba pero no tan desquiciada y violentamente como al resto, agradecía ese gesto.

Tiempo después llego a sus oídos lo de la Profecía, un pequeño nacería y sería el único capaz de derrotar a Voldemort, quería arreglar las cosas con su hermano, razón por la cual tomo una decisión.

Barty**x**Regulus

Barty al escuchar lo de la Profecía supo que moriría con lo que tenía planeado hace unos meses.

Barty**x**Regulus

Regulus trato de descubrir una debilidad en Voldemort, razón por la cual le prestó su elfo. Kreacher, el único en esa casa que se preocupaba por el pero también otro de tantos que no sabía de su relación con Barty.

Barty**x**Regulus

Los Potter llevaban oculto unos meses desde que nació su hijo y Voldemort encontrara en ese bebe a su eterno rival.  
Alguien era el guardián del secreto, razón obvia para todos que Sirius Black los protegería. Regulus tendría que morir antes de que algo le pasara a su hermano, esperaba con eso perdón, perdón de todos a lo que hizo daño por miedo a su Madre, perdón por fingir algo que no le agradaba, perdón por parecer tan augusto en Slytherin, perdón por no ser suficiente y dejarse morir, perdón por dejar solo a Barty.

Regulus pese a todo considera como todo hermano pequeño al mayor, un ejemplo a seguir, era algo de todos hermanos.

Barty**x**Regulus

Barty tenía en claro lo que debería hacer ahora, conocía tanto a su pequeño como para ver que había decidido dejarse morir por recibir el perdón del que no se creía merecedor.  
Avanzo en las filas de Voldemort, renegaba de su Padre decepcionante y del apellido de él pero lo que más le llamo la atención a Tom Riddle fue ver el deseo en ojos de Barty de matar a su propio Padre.

Ya había hecho varias cosas, junto con otros fue a torturar hasta la locura a los Longbottom, lamentablemente su Padre se había enterado y sabía que tenía poco tiempo.

Barty**x**Regulus

Regulus estaba decidido ya tenía lo que esperaba, solo debería ir y hacerlo.

—Pequeño…— lo llamo Barty sacándolo de sus pensamientos, el menor lo miro sobresaltado.

—Barty, Merlín… no me asustes así— decía con una mano en su corazón.

—Perdón…— el mayor se acerco y se arrodillo al lado del Black —ten…— suspiro —quiero olvidarme de todo— le dijo viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

—¿P-por… q-que… haría-rias eso?— Reg lo miro sorprendido, no esperaba eso de Barty… a menos que… NO. Imposible… Barty no sabía, Barty jamás…

Un beso interrumpió sus pensamientos. Barty si sabía todo, sabia de su decisión y él sabía que ocurriría con ambos, estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por la de su pequeño. Razón por la cual esta era la última noche de ambos juntos. Barty y Regulus.

Como siempre era el de la iniciativa, tomo al pequeño de la cadera y lo alzo, Reg enredo sus piernas en las caderas de Barty para no caer mientras el mayor lo llevaba a la habitación.  
Barty lo deposito suavemente, lo siguió besando y mimando, ya cuando los gemidos de Reg eran demasiado para él le empezó asacar la ropa un poco rápidamente. Vio los hombros del Black y no dudo en dejar una marca allí. Reg gimió y elevo las caderas para rozarse contra Barty mientras este lo marcaba como suyo. Definitivamente la historia del lobo le quedo gustando al mayor.

Reg estaba desnudo esperando por Barty, este se sacaba como loco la ropa mientras veía al pequeño moverse sugerentemente para él.

—Te amo…— dijo Barty para entrar de una estocada en Reg.

Reg gemía como siempre que Barty hacia eso, tenía una suerte el desgraciado que con cada estocada chocaba con ese punto de placer que lo hacía ver luces de colores. Cambiaba el ritmo entre rápido y lento haciendo que Reg se volviera loco buscando liberarse pero Barty conociéndolo le sujeto de las muñecas por sobre su cabeza. Reg se sentía impotente, quería correrse pero no podía, Barty lo penetraba y el estaba boca arriba, no tenia forma de estimularse a menos que su pareja lo quisiese.  
El mayor no lo hacía por molestarle, con los años sabía que si lo dejaba un rato así, el orgasmo para su pequeño seria más potente que si lo masturbaba.  
Empezó a estocarle evitando golpearle en la próstata, se inclino para besarlo consiguiendo que Reg gimiese al sentir su miembro contra algo, el menor se movía como loco buscando su liberación. Barty lo dejo hacer en un principio hasta que sintió las paredes de Reg contraerse, faltaba poco así que aumento la velocidad para así también llegar al clímax posiblemente juntos.  
Reg se sentía en el cielo, solo faltaba un poco, elevo las caderas permitiendo que su miembro rozase contra el ombligo de Barty y este le diera en su próstata, con un gemido grave se vino entre ambos, Barty no tardo en seguirlo.

Barty**x**Regulus

Para cuando se recuperaron un poco Reg le dijo a Barty que se quedara sentado en la cama, el mayor no pensó en desobedecerlo y espero a que su pequeño hiciese algo.  
Reg masturbaba "torpemente" a Barty. Se encontraba alejado del mayor, su brazo estirado y de rodillas le daban una imagen bastante erótica al mayor.  
Estuvo un buen momento así, luego se acerco y se metió el miembro de Barty en la boca. Reg lo chupaba lentamente, lo tragaba hasta el fondo y se lo volvía a sacar, alternaba con chuparlo por los costados y que este al penetrarle la boca tuviera de tope su mejilla.  
De nuevo arriba y abajo, su mano lo apretaba solo por las yemas de los dedos, Barty adoraba sentirle así.  
Se dedico en jugar en la punta, luego lo engullía, lo toqueteaba con su boca, lo chupaba de arriba abajo, le masajeaba los testículos. No, definitivamente Barty se sentía en el cielo, su pequeño le podía dar tanto placer en cosas tan simples y comunes como esto.  
Barty se apoyo en el respaldo al sentir como Reg lo besaba en la boca para luego descender por su cuello, todo esto sin dejar desatendido su miembro, las manos de Reg eran de otro mundo.  
Reg se detuvo en un pezón, lo empezó a chupar y besar, le pasaba la lengua y luego soplaba ocasionando que Barty tiritase del placer y de la sensación de contraste entre calor y frió, lo mordió y siguió bajando hasta llegar nuevamente a su miembro y chuparlo un poco más.  
Estaba estirado en la cama con los labios de Reg en su oreja, este le mordía el lóbulo y chupaba. Reg se acomodo y se empezó a empalar con el miembro erecto de Barty, este veía como descendía y su miembro desaparecía entre esos glúteos que adoraba tocar.  
Barty apoyo los codos en la cama y presto sus manos de soporte para el pequeño, entrelazaron sus dedos y Reg empezó moverse de arriba y abajo. Barty se moría por lo que veía y sentía, sin aguantarlo más reclamo esos labios que le pertenecía para ahogar un gemido y venirse dentro del pequeño. Reg se empalo unas veces más y finalmente grito al correrse, quedo laxo sobre el pecho de Barty, este le acariciaba la espalda para que se relajara un poco.

Barty vio la hora, eran las tres de la mañana, aun podrían tener otro round.

Reg podía sentir la lengua del mayor en su entrada, como besaba la zona y luego lo penetraba, lo besaba y penetraba, lo besaba y penetraba. Un dedo ingreso en su interior buscando su próstata a tientas mientras los labios de Barty se dirigían a sus testículos, se metía uno en la boca y chupaba, Reg gemía de placer y se movía pidiendo más.

El mayor se alejo y lo dejo boca abajo para luego elevar las caderas del pequeño y retomar la tarea de penetrar con su lengua la entrada del pequeño Black.  
Regulus se movía insistentemente, quería sentirle dentro, quería a Barty, lo quería ya porque… porque…  
Barty lo penetro lentamente. Reg se apoyo en sus manos y disfruto de la intromisión. Barty empezó a moverse lentamente para empezar después a aumentar el ritmo, se apoyo en la espalda del menor para cuando el ritmo aumento, su mano descendía y empezó a masturbar a Regulus a la vez que mordía su oreja.  
Reg adoraba sentir esa lengua recorrer su cuerpo, esa viperina lengua lo tenía vuelto loco, podía solo correrse con esa lengua si estaba sobre sus puntos erógenos, justo como ese detrás de la parte superior de su oreja. Barty apretó el miembro del menor impidiéndole correrse, Reg se quejaba y sollozaba pidiendo ese placer que le fue negado. Barty aumentaba el ritmo, quería venirse junto con Regulus ya que nunca más estarían ambos en esta cama, situación, en esta paz.

Regulus grito junto con Barty cuando ambos llegaron al orgasmo, cayeron a la cama inertes. Barty no salió de dentro de Regulus, solo se acomodo y ambos se dejaron llevar por el sueño al faltar solo una hora para que se asomase el sol, siendo el final y principio de los días.

Barty miro el cuerpo de su pequeño después de aquello, beso su frente y desapareció para siempre de la vida de Regulus Black.

Regulus despertó solo en la cama, era la primera vez que sucedía aquello, con esto sabia que algo malo ocurriría, era un presentimiento y odiaba tenerlos, ya antes había ocurrido que resultaba tener razón.

Apareció en su casa y llamo a Kreacher.

—Kreacher está listo para acompañar al joven amo— decía con una reverencia.

—Ya sabes que no dirás nada de esto… y que… si… si llegase… a morir… tú tendrás que… hacerte cargo de destruir lo que te pasare— al final recupero su voz.

—Kreacher promete al joven Regulus que hará lo que le dijo…— una nueva reverencia por parte del elfo.

—Solo si… si Sirius, Remus Lupin o Barty… en un futuro te preguntan… de…de esta noche tu podrás responder… siempre y cuando… tu… tu no hayas podido destruirlo— el elfo asintió —vamos—

Aparecieron ambos frente a una muralla de rocas.

—Kreacher— pidió Reg. El elfo saco una daga y corto la palma de su mano. Empezaron a aparecer símbolos con la sangre del elfo en la muralla. Reg saco su varita y empezó a decir el hechizo.

Kreacher entro en la cueva cargando el cuerpo de su amo. El hechizo protector restaba suficientes fuerzas para quien osase entrar. El elfo se dirigió hasta el interior de la cueva. Trono sus dedos y los huesos del fondo se levantaron para hacer un camino hasta el interior del lago.

—Dame de beber el agua… y luego... déjame aquí…— el elfo asintió obediente.

Saco un cuenco de entre la "ropa" que llevaba y empezó a acarrear el agua de la fuente hasta la boca del último (según Walburga) descendiente Black vivo… hasta el momento.  
A mitad del trabajo Regulus se desmayo, Kreacher lo hizo despertar y siguió haciéndole beber pese a las quejas del pequeño.

—Amito solo faltan dos— decía el elfo para que Reg lo mirara y permitiera darle de beber.

Finalmente Regulus bebió el último sorbo. Kreacher regreso a la fuente de donde saco un relicario.

—Amito… aquí esta lo que dejo ese hombre— le mostro la pieza que colgaba de sus manos. Regulus asintió y de entre sus ropas saco uno similar.

—Déjalo allí y ayúdame… tengo que volver a encantarlo— volvió a poner gracias a su varita la poción en esa maldita fuente.

—Amo…— decía el elfo mientras veía las turbulentas aguas del lago —¿Por qué… porque debo decirle algo a Barty?— Reg lo miro.

—Porque es un amigo… y podrá ayudar a vencer a Voldemort— decía con sus últimas fuerzas.

—Pero Kreacher vio al joven Barty cuando usted dijo que acompañara Al Señor Tenebroso— Reg abrió los ojos sorprendido…

—¡NO!— grito para luego hacia atrás quedando parte de su cuerpo en el agua —no… no le digas…— estas palabras fueron lo último que pudo pronunciar. Kreacher tomo eso como que jamás debería decirle a Barty de esto a diferencia del bastardo y un tal Lupin.

—AMO— le llamo Kreacher. Iba a socorrerlo pero una mano se lo impidió.

—No morirá… no puede… deberás buscarle una familia y hacer como que murió por los inferís— dijo la sombra.

—Kreacher solo obedece al joven Regulus—

—Si no lo haces morirá… míralo…— señalo. Kreacher vio un bulto entre la ropas donde antes estaba el joven amo —búscale una familia… Muggle—

—¡NO!— dijo el elfo mientras le apuntaba con la daga

—Con los Sangre Pura como los Black le ocurrirá lo mismo… con los Mestizos Voldemort lo matara… entre Muggles estará protegido hasta los 11 años— Kreacher tuvo que asentir, la sombra tenía razón.

La sombra movió su mano e hizo aparecer algo en el cuello del pequeño.

—Reginald…— dijo en un susurro y beso la frente del pequeño —sácale… no queda tiempo— termino para caer y empezar a convulsionar. El pequeño se iluminaba en brazos de Kreacher quien desapareció rápidamente de allí.

Barty**x**Regulus

Reginald creció una familia humilde, le entregaron amor, todo el que careció siendo un Black. Tenía buenos amigos y una fascinación por las serpientes.  
Vivía su vida tranquila, en la ignorancia de lo que ocurría en el Londres Mágico.

No se entero de la traición de Peter, de cómo Sirius con la rata cambiaron lo de ser el guardián del secreto. El encierro de Sirius en Azkaban, como lo paso Remus. La muerte de los Potter, la "supuestamente muerte de Voldemort". Como a los 11 años de Harry Potter Voldemort vino de nuevo por mambo. La pelea del basilisco con el trió dorado.

Solo a sus 11 entro en Hogwarts por una carta que llego. El Sombrero Seleccionador dudaba entre Slytherin y Hufflepuff, finalmente se decidió por el ultimo.  
Reginald entro a Hogwarts al tiempo que Sirius escapaba de Azkaban y Remus entro como Profesor de DCAO.  
Se sabe como termino ese año…

A los 12 años de Reginald, sus Padres fueron asesinados por Mortífagos. Reg tuvo que mudarse a Hogwarts lo que quedaba del verano.

Ese año entro Moddy como Profesor. Paso lo que paso con la diferencia que Reg se vio lastimado por un hechizo de un Slytherin antes del desenlace de la identidad de Moody.

—¡REG!— grito un Puff.

—Andrew…— cayo inconsciente.

—¿Qué ocurrió?— pregunto Moddy quien aparecía por el pasillo.

—Un Slytherin… lo ataco por la espalda…— Moody tomo el cuerpecito de Reginald y lo llevo a la enfermería. Con paso decidido llego a las Mazmorras después de sacarle la descripción al Puff. No entendía porque pero debía hacerle pagar a Zabini su osadía con el/su pequeño.  
Llego a la entrada de la Mazmorra y susurro la contraseña.

—¡ZABINI!— grito en la puerta. Todos los Slytherin estaban asustados, ya sabían cómo actuó Moody con Draco la otra vez. Lo que más miedo les causaba era saber ¿Cómo entro en la MAZMORRA?

—Porfehsor…— dijo asustado.

—Afuera. Ahora— Zabini salió sin que se lo repitieran…  
No apareció el compañero hasta una semana después, cuando se sabía ya de la identidad de Moody.

Reginald despertó y fue llevado con el Profesor Lupin para hacerles unas preguntas. El pequeño solo apareció en la Casa Black sin saber que era su antigua casa.

—¿Cómo estás?— pregunto Lupin.

—Bien profesor… ¿Por qué vine?— pregunto mirándolo con sus ojos grises y toques violáceos.

—Necesito saber si hablabas con el Profesor Moody— el pequeño negó —¿nada?— asintió —No sabias nada de él hasta que Zabini te hechizo— resumió. Reginald asintió —Gracias… creo que eso será todo Reginald, te llevare a casa—

Kreacher entro en la habitación y abrazo al pequeño.

—Kreacher hola— le saludo, causando sorpresa en Lupin y Black quien entraba a saludar a su pareja _(nuevamente, ese perdón que tuvieron… mhh…)_

—¿Kreacher?— preguntaron ambos.

—Amito…— decía el elfo ignorando a los otros —sabía que volvería a casa— lo reviso entero —pensé que los Muggles serian peligrosos pero al parecer el amo Reg está bien—

Remus cayó en cuenta de lo que dijo. Reg. Regulus. Reginald.

—Kreacher necesito que me digas lo que sabes…— como bien recordaba el elfo de lo que le prometió a su amito en la cueva. Le contó a Remus lo que ocurrió.

Sirius y Remus buscaron el relicario y se lo enviaron a Dumbledore. Si no lo hubieran hecho Sirius probablemente hubiera muerto en la Cámara de los Misterios.

Barty**x**Regulus

Remus fue con Reginald el juicio de Barty. Estaba demente, Remus no lo reconocía y ahora entendía por qué. Barty había arriesgado su cordura y recuerdos por Regulus. Así cuando fue enviado con los Muggles cambio un poco físicamente evitando que fuera reconocido como Black.

Barty fue condenado al beso del Dementor para el día 24 de Junio.

Albus logro conseguir un permiso para el pequeño para sorpresa y miedo del resto. El Señor Crouch estaba colérico por esa insolencia de parte de Dumbledore.

—No me recuerdas— dijo Reg entrando en la habitación.

—Solo lo podía hacer una vez mas y solo es cuando este por morir. Te amo Reg… espero que sepas porque hice lo que hice… se feliz, cuida a tu hermano… y por sobretodo… asegúrate que sea libre—

—¿Qué dices?— pregunto aun en la puerta.

—Sabes que Peter lo vendió… el te lo dijo y yo lo sé… Pettigrew es un Mortífago y planeo bajo las ordenes de ese darle un cuerpo propio a Voldemort… te digo esto porque para cuando ocurran las cosas… estén preparados… el relicario solo es una… hay mas… Harry deberá encontrarlas… protege a Sirius, los Mortífagos están cada vez peor… soy un ejemplo… Remus se pudo dar cuenta… cuídate y se feliz— sonrió como hace tanto que no lo hacía.

—Sabes...— comento —siempre quise tener una familia…—

—Y la tendrás pequeño— se arrodillo frente a él —pero no conmigo— lo beso por última vez.

Barty murió en la fecha predispuesta. Reginald lo fue a ver, la última mirada fue de ambos pidiéndose perdón.  
Remus le toco el hombro, lo buscaba para ir a casa.

—Nunca entendí… pero Barty era muy sabio para crear cosas— sonrió —me dijo que cuando llegara el momento tendrías a tu familia—

Barty**x**Regulus

Remus llego a la casa y fue recibido por los gritos de todos y el beso de Sirius.

—Ya tengo pruebas de la rata— dijo Reg a Remus —ese idiota no te molestara mas— Remus miro feo a Sirius.

—Eso significa que mi Padrino saldrá libre— dijo feliz Harry. Ya ahora tendría que salir a buscar los Horrocruxes pero estaba tranquilo, era un peso menos encima, ya tenía el de todas las personas.

—Pues…— antes de continuar Kreacher apareció en la sala con un bulto en brazos.

—La sombra apareció antes que el amito regresara a casa. Solo dijo que cuando llegara el momento nacería… su padrino seria Remus ya que podría cuidarlo si el bas… si el amo Sirius fuera libre—

—¿Un bebe?— pregunto Hermione.

—Barty…— dijo Reg.

Quién diría que Barty buscara la felicidad de su pequeño, no solo en la familia directa, también en hermano, cuñados, amigos, etc… Barty dio su vida por la felicidad de Reg y lo último fue en esa noche hace años.  
Barty había hechizado a Reg para protegerlo de los Inferi pero también busco tener un hijo de ambos, descubriendo que ambos Black eran donceles. No resultaría raro que cuando Sirius estuviera libre de culpas hiciera tío a Regulus.

**FIN ;D**

* * *

**Nota Autora: Si... dirán no es así... pero...(en realidad me dijeron y luego busque info xD ... pero Barty no soporto el estado vegetal y murió) ... Necesitaba que muriera ¿ya?... por eso murió.**

Seria, aquí acaba todo u.u

Me siento con un vació existencial :/

Quizás ya publique algo largo, en un bueeen tiempo x3

**Gracias por los rev mandados, por darse el tiempito de leer y por existir! (que nanai) ;)**


End file.
